Naruto the new Sharingan
by hunternin64
Summary: After being beaten chased and tied to a tee and left for dead the kyuubi takes him away and trains him. Giving the blonde the gift of the Sharingan but finds out something is diffrent about the eyes and possibly the future of the blonde and his whole vil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you are saying another Naruto Sharingan Fan Fic. But this one is different in many aspects of the story. And plus it's a fan fic so deal with it.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsu/demon speaking"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**XXXX**

Nine year old Naruto was walking down to the academy on a relatively sunny day in the ninja village of Konoha. A slight breeze was blowing and the scent of grass and freshly baked cinnamon rolls were in the air. As the young blonde was walking to the academy the villagers spotted him just like they always did but instead of leaving him alone they started to form a mob. The death glares they sent towards the blonde made him extremely nervous.

_'Great looks like I might have to run to the academy.'_

As Naruto started to think of a way to get to the academy safely one of the villagers threw a rock at him and hit him in the head causing blood to start to pour down from the injury.

"Get him!"

"Kill the demon"

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone" yelled Naruto as he started to run "I never did anything to you."

"Shut up demon you will not plague us anymore."

As Naruto was running for his life he missed the group of the villagers' steep out in front of him and they caught him off guard.

"Now we will finish what the Yondaime started you demon scum."

As they started to beat him Naruto continued to ask himself why what did he do to deserve being beaten like this. They all stopped when they noticed several jounin walk out. The villagers began to back off when the four ninja walked up to the downed blonde.

"Please stop…sob please I didn't do anything to you why are you doing this…..sob"

"So demons can cry," said one of the jounin.

The villagers all realized that the ninja where on their side and continued to attack the blond boy.

Once the villagers were through beating the young blond he was left a bloody broken mess on the ground. Before Naruto lost conciseness he noticed that several of the ones who beat him were chunin and jounin ninja of the village.

_'So much for them to protect and serve the people of the village.'_

"Hey I have an idea let's take him to one of the training grounds and tie him up and leave him for the wild animals?"

"YA!" a chorus of ya's range throughout the streets.

As they dragged him to the training grounds and tied the young blond up they started to disperse and continue their day. What they didn't realize was that after they had given the boy one of the worst beatings of his life they very demon that they feared had finally woken up.

'**So those pathetic humans have started to beat the boy even more fearing my powers over him. What stupid mortals they all are.**

Sigh the Kyuubi waited till they all had left the area before taking control over Naruto's unconscious body.

'**I can't leave the boy here the dumbasses of the village will continue to beat him and try to kill him.**

Once the Kyuubi freed the young blonde he stared a set of hand seals.

"**Demonic jutsu teleportation technique"(A/N need a little help with the translations)**

As the gate opened up in front of fox Naruto the young blond stepped through**.**

**(**Time skip)

It was several hours before the young blond woke up in a place he did not know. The area was very beautiful place and quiet peaceful. There was a small pond a large lush forest that stretched as far as the eye can see and a very large mansion.

"Were am I?"

"**Looks like you are finally awake kit."**

"Who said that show yourself" yelled Naruto trying to sound braver than he was at the moment.

"**It would be easier if you came to me hang on."**

"w.. wh… what do you me…." Naruto was never able to finish his question as he was pulled inside of his head in front of a very large cage.

(Mindscape)

"Where am I now" asked Naruto very fearfully

"**You are in your mind kit and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"So what the villagers said about me was true I am a demon." Said Naruto even though he tried to hide it the sorrow was still evident in his voice.

"**NO! You are not a demon a monster or anything else that those dumbass villagers call you. You were just the unlucky one to have me sealed inside of you."**

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"**Ugh listen kit even to use demons kits and young ones are valuable we love children even if we are extremely violent."**

"Oh...ok that makes sense"

"**Ok good now I have a proposal for you. I am going to train you and turn you into a great shinobi."**

"Umm ok that seems great and all but what's the catch?"

"**You are not as dumb as you seem. I want you to rip the seal in half."**

"What? No way I may be nine but even I know that if I do that you will be set free."

"**GODDAMIT kit just listen to me for one fucking second and hear me out." **After seeing the look in the young boys eyes the fox felt..guilty.

'**Why the hell do I feel like this? Whatever I just need to get this boy stronger and get him to rip the seal in half.'**

"**I...I'm sorry. Let me show you my human form maybe that will make you more comfortable."**

After the fox had said that his body started to shrink and change. Once he was done changing there was no longer a giant menacing looking fox but a man that was 6 foot 2 with long black hair and red streaks running through it. His eyes were still the same chrisom red with a black slit in the center and his canines still looked like fangs. He was wearing long black khaki pants that stopped above his ankles right on top of what looked like red combat boots. His upper body consisted of a fishnet shirt a red and black muscle shirt. On his hip and back were three swords. One standard katana and behind him on his hip were dual kodachi. And to top it all off was a solid black trench coat with a nine tails fox on the back.

"Now that I am in this form do you feel more comfortable talking to me?"

The blond could only stare wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"Umm ya I can talk to you now."

"Hmmm good now as I was saying I want you to rip the seal in half." Seeing the blond was about to interrupt Kyuubi held up his hand. "Let me finish. When you rip the seal in half I will be able to train you properly and I will still be sealed inside of you also I am going to give you a gift if you become strong enough."

"A gift! What's the gift! Come on come on tell me tell me."

"Hahaha first it will be training from me second is the summoning contract for the foxes and third is the biggest it is the Sharingan."

"Wait why would you train me give me a summoning contract and I thought you had to be and Uchiha to get the Sharingan."

"Don't read too much into this kit I don't really like you or care for you. But with you being my container and being weak it makes me look weak. The summoning contract is so you can summon me into the real world to help you which is why you need to rip the seal in half. The Sharingan like all bloodlines was given to you humans by demons and the Sharingan is mine."

"So all of this is to help you and not me?"

"Exactly kit now do we have a deal or what?"

"Hmmmm sure why not."

"Good now rip the seal in half and these are the hand seals for the summoning jutsu."

As the young blond ripped the seal in half and watched the Kyuubi perform the seals several times he was sent from his mind back to the physical world.

**XXXX**

Konoha

Back in the village hidden in the leaves the third hokage was not in the best of moods.

"What do you mean you can't find Naruto?"

"We are sorry hokage-sama his chakra signature is no were in the village."

"Hmm alright ANBU leave now!"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

'Naruto were are you my boy and please be safe.'

Unknown area.

"Alright so I just draw a little blood and perform these hand seals and then **summoning jutsu."**

"I am impressed you were able to summon me on your first go. Now I have been around for 3000 years.(A/N dk the actual age of the Kyuubi.) So I have seen a lot and I know a lot I will be teaching you taijutsu, kinjutsu, and ninjutsu. I won't be teaching you genjutsu because quite frankly I suck at it."

"Cool! So what are you going to teach me first huh huh huh what is it."

"Calm down."

"Oh I bet it's really cool and deadly…"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Now then first I'm going to teach you shadow clone jutsu. It creates solid clones of yourself.

"That's so lame why would I want to learn something like that anyway?"

"Because kit you can get say 5 years of training with 500 clones if trained constantly for a year with this amount but we are going to start off with say 25."

"How do they do that though if there just clones wouldn't the physical stuff has to be done by yourself?"

'Hmm and here I thought he was just another dumb blond.' "Yes the physical you must do yourself but if it deals with taijutsu, ninjutsu or kinjutsu then your clones can do it also chakra exercises can be done by the clones as well."

After the Kyuubi was finished explaining the uses of the clones Naruto was very much impressed with the usefulness of the technique.

**XXXX**

Konoha

Sarutobi Hiruzen was searching furiously through his Chrystal ball for one Naruto Uzumaki. Not finding the young blond anywhere he finally gives up his search for the one like a grandson to him.

"GODDAMIT! ANBU GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!

"Hai hokage-sama." Asked the fearful leader of the ten ANBU agents kneeing in front of the aged hokage.

"I WANT NARUTO FOUND RIGHT FUCKING NOW! NO MORE EXCUSSES NO MORE DUMBASS SON OF BITCHES HATING HIM FOR THE FUCKING FOX! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"H….Hai Hokage-sama." All of the ANBU feared for their lives due to the fact they have never seen their kind and gentle hokage this furious.

"**YOU HAVE EXACTLY TWO DAYS TO AT LEAST FIND THE SLIGHTEST TRACE OF THE YOUNG BOY OR THE THINGS I WILL DO TO YOU WILL MAKE IBIKI, ITACHI AND OROCHIMARU CRINGE AT THE RUTHLESSNES OF IT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUTA MY SIGHT AND FIND HIM GODDAMNIT!"**

All ten ANBU vanished without a single word uttered and a few even pissing their pants from the Hokage's words.

"Man I have never been so scared in my life. Who knew the hokage cared for the boy that much?" Said the commander of the group.

"Hey wolf where do you think he could be?"

"I don't know bear I don't know but for our sake I hope to every god out there that we find the boy or who knows we might be dinning with the devil in two days."

**XXXX**

Unknown area.

"Alright kit seeing as you have the clo….."

"Hey fox where are we you never told me?"

Just as Naruto interrupted him a vain popped in his head. "You know you little shit I DON'T LIKE BEING INTERRUPTED! But because you don't know we are at my house high in the mountains of fire country and no one can find us due to a chakra hiding barrier around the place."

"Ok sooooo where exactly are we?"

"GODDAMNIT KIT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

As Naruto walked off snickering the Kyuubi was still standing there mumbling words that would have made the foulest mouthed sailor red from the words.

As Naruto's laughter increased it became audible to the Kyuubi.

"Ohh I am soo going to kill that little shit and then bring him back to life and kill him again hmmm yes that sounds like fun. Now to go and make his life a living hell."

"Hey Kyuubi I think I should send a message to hokage-jiji so he doesn't worry about me."

"Alright just send a messenger fox to him and tell him what's going on just not where we are."

**XXXX**

Konoha

As Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk he heard a very peculiar sound behind him. When he turned around to the source of the sound he saw a small orange fox sitting on his window seal.

"Hmm a fox it must be a summon. But who has the fox contract?"

As he opened the window and let the little fox into the room he noticed more of the finer details.

One it was more of red color than the standard orange and two it was slightly bigger than the foxes around konoha which just ensured that it was a summoning.

"SO who summoned you here because I don't know if anyone who has the fox contract?"

"**You are as smart as Naruto-sama said you would be."**

"Naruto summoned you?"

"**Hmm yes he did he sent me here with a message for you. He told me to inform you that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is training him due to the villagers ignorance towards the boy and that he will be back to finish the academy but his skills will be that of a high chunin or low jounin."**

"Hmm alright but inform the Kyuubi that if he hurts Naruto I will kill him and send him to the shinigami's stomach myself."

After he said those words the fox disappeared and went back to the ones who summoned him.

'Naruto you better come back ok or I swear I will kill the damn fox myself.'

**XXXX**

Kyuubi's house.

When the young summon returned and informed the Kyuubi of what the old hokage said he told him to return and focused all of his attention on Naruto and his training once more.

(Time skip)

It had been 6 months since Naruto started his training with the Kyuubi and his skills have grown exponentially. He was quickly approaching the skills of a jounin faster than what he was supposed to.

'Hmm he shouldn't be at this skill level yet' "Hey Naruto come here real quick."

"Ya what is it Kyuubi I have to get back to training."

"First tell me have you been doing extra training without my permission?"

"Yes I wanted to get stronger than I was."

"Well it appears that we will be returning sooner than I said due to your inability to listen. Now last question how many clones did you use when you were training?"

The look on Naruto's face told the Kyuubi that he was not going to be happy. "I used 600 clones."

"You used HOW MANY CLONES!"

"huhuhuh I used 6."

"**DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT IF I EVER FUCKING CATCH YOU USING THAT MANY CLONES I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE FIVE FUCKING NATUIONS!"**

After the Kyuubi's blow up he started mumbling to himself over Naruto's recent actions.

"Well seeing as how your recent actions we will have to leave now."

"But we haven't been out here for a full year!"

"No we haven't but since you have used 600 fucking clones we will be leaving early and plus you are a year older cause your birthday was last week."

As Kyuubi's words hit Naruto he realized that his birthday was indeed last week and that when he goes back to the academy he will see all of his friends again and all of his precise people.

'I wonder how much has changed. Heh like it really matters the villagers will still be the same and so will most of the people at the academy. I really don't want to go back but I have to so I might as well deal with it.'

"Now go and get ready for the trip because we won't be coming back here for awhile."

As Naruto was getting ready the Kyuubi started the hand seals for the teleportation jutsu back to konoha.

"**Demonic teleportation jutsu."**

(Time skip)

After a few hours of walking through the forest of the fire nation Naruto could finally see the gates of konoha in the distance.

'Stupid fox why couldn't you put us inside the walls?"

"**Shut up kit it was as close as I could put us without beginning attacked."**

As Naruto continued his argument with the fox he failed to notice that he was at the front gate of the village were two chunin were on guard duty.

"Halt and state your business in this village."

He realized that it was Kamizuki, and Izumo two trouble making chunin who had one hell of a sense of humor.

"I'm hurt guys you should at least recognize the prank king of konoha that made you guys look like amateurs."

"Well Well Naruto it has been awhile and you look different."

And true to their statement Naruto's normal orange jumpsuit was no more. Instead he wore a dark blue mesh shirt with a crimson red fox wrapping around his waist and up his arm to his neck, with blood red khaki pants and black ninja sandals.

"Ya I decided it was time to change my look so this is how it turned out."

"Well where have you been man we haven't seen you in almost a year?"  
"I'll tell you later right now I have to go see the hokage and get reinstated into the academy and get my apartment set up again."

"Alright man go on through and we will catch up later on today."

After they let him go through Naruto went to see the hokage and start up in the village all over again. Naruto had a new journey ahead of him and there was no telling how hard it will be.

**A/N: Alright everyone no I did not give up on this story I have simply been busy with some things also I have started to rewrite the story so here is the first chapter. I didn't change much in this chapter but some of the later ones will be change a lot more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's tower he was seeing all of the new stores and shops. Once the blonde realized where he was headed during his thoughts of how the village had changed yet stayed the same he found himself outside one of his favorite places.

"Well, well I haven't been here in awhile. I guess it won't hurt if I stopped for a quick bite to eat."

"**I thought you were over that damn obsession with ramen?"**

"Nope just because you wouldn't let me have any doesn't mean I 'm going to stop eating it."

"Hey old man ten bowls of miso ramen please!"

"Who the hell is yelling out here?" as the owner of the stand spotted Naruto he had a huge grin spread across his face. "Well boy it's about damn time you came back here."

As he inhaled the smell of the ramen and then quickly consumed the delicious food he started to talk with the old man before two ANBU appeared by him and interrupted him.

"Naruto- san the Hokage requests your presence."

"Alright, alright I'll go and see him once I am done eating."

"The hokage is not to be kept waiting." One of the ANBU had said that he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"ANBU-san I would suggest that you remove your hand from my shoulder before I remove it for you." The icy tone that Naruto used made the ANBU take a second thought before reining in his emotions.

"Do not threaten use boy we are ANBU for a reason now move it." Faster than even the ANBU could track he was behind the one that had placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and then bent his arm all the way down breaking his arm at the elbow. He brought his fist back to deliver a powerful right hook but was stopped by a woman. Said woman was wearing a very short skirt with fishnet underneath and a large tan trench coat.

"Hey short shit how about you head to the tower and don't make the hokage wait anymore than you have."

"Don't call me short you stupid bitch!"

"**But you are short."**

_'Shut the fuck up fox nobody asked you.'_

Even faster than Naruto was able to move or follow she was behind him with a kunai held to his throat. For the first time in a long time Naruto felt fear of the women behind him.

"Well now let's get going seeing as how you're not moving."

With that said she and Naruto Shunshin to the Hokage's tower. When they arrived the hokage was facing his most feared foe…paperwork.

"Hey Jiji it's been awhile."

"Ah Naruto-kun it certainly has been awhile. So how have you been and I hope that Anko-san wasn't too rough with you?"

"I have been good and no she wasn't too rough she could have been rougher but oh well at least there was no wipes or handcuffs."

As they were talking neither male noticed Anko pull out a pair of handcuffs or the wipe out of her pocket somehow.

"Ohhh Na-ru-to come here please I want try something with you." As she was twirling the wipe and handcuffs approaching him swaying her hips and leaving nothing for imagination, she gave him a wicked smile that said she was going to enjoy torturing him.

As the hokage watched this he knew that Anko was just messing with Naruto but he was curious as to how he would deal with it. He was surprised when the boy had yet to move and was even more surprised when he let Anko wrap her arms around him. As soon as she had her face in front of his he leaned in and kissed her while pinching her on the ass at the same time.

Normally she would have killed any man that did that to her but the way he had done it quickly aroused her and she panicked.

"Bye hokage-sama bye you little shit." With that she left the office very, very quickly with a deep red blush.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about jiji?"

"Why did you leave the village and why did you listen to the fox?"

(Flashback if you do not wish to read the whole flash back jump to the training portion or skip the flash back.)

Six months to the attack on Naruto's life. Nine year old Naruto was walking down to the academy on a relatively sunny in the ninja village of konoha. As the young blond was walking to the academy the villagers spotted him just like they always did but instead of leaving him alone they started to form a mob.

_'Great looks like I might have to run to the academy.'_

As Naruto started to think of a way to get to the academy safely one of the villagers threw a rock at him and hit him in the head causing blood to start to pour down from the injury.

"Get him!"

"Kill the demon"

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone" yelled Naruto as he started to run "I never did anything to you."

"Shut up demon you will not plague us anymore."

As Naruto was running for his life he missed the group of the villagers steep out in front of him and catch him off guard.

"Now we will finish what the Yondaime started you demon scum."

As they started to beat him Naruto continued to ask himself why what did he do to deserve being beaten like this.

"Please stop…sob please I didn't do anything to you why are you doing this…..sob"

Once the villagers were through beating the young blond he was left a bloody broken mess on the ground. Before Naruto lost conciseness he noticed that several of the ones who beat him were chunin ninja of the village.

_'So much for them to protect and serve the people of the village.'_

"Hey I have an idea let's take him to one of the training grounds and tie him up and leave him for the wild animals?"

"YA!" a chorus of ya's range throughout the streets.

(Time skip)

To Naruto's training, "GODDAMIT DON'T STOP MOVING! KEEP THAT SWORD OFF THE GROUND!"

"Come on man can I at least take a small break I have been at it for 15 hours."

"You have a 5 minute break then we will get back to work go ahead a dispel your clones."

As Naruto dispelled his clones every ten he calmed himself and let the information seep in.

Once they were all done Naruto spoke up. "Hey fox is there away for you to give me all of your information skills and such?"

"Were the hell did you get that idea?"

"From this book," Naruto held up a book the fox knew all to well." One of my clones read this one while the rest read the others in your library."

The fox paled at this. "Do you mean all of the books in my library?"

"Yep even this little orange book riiight here." Now the Kyuubi was sweating bullets.

''Who would have thought that the most feared demon in the world was a perv."

"I am not a perv I was just holding that book for someone."

"Right now here is the deal I know about the mind meld and soul meld you can do and I won't you to do it so I won't have to study the sword styles for years."

"So you just won't the kinjutsu and nothing else?" getting a nod from Naruto he pushes on. "And if I don't do it?"

"Then I will tell everyone who knows of you and I will tell them that you are a closet perv."

The Kyuubi paled at the thought of all of his respect gone just due to his perverse nature. After deciding that he would rather have the fear and respect he has now and not lose it due to a book he accepted the deal.

"You know you are real lucky I can't kill you right now due to the fact I will die also."

"I know" said Naruto with a smug smile on his face.

"I am going to go and set up for the ritual but I am only giving you half of my knowledge on kinjutsu."

"WHAT WHY ONLY HALF!"

"BECAUSE YOU LITTLE SHIT IF I GAVE YOU ALL OF IT AT ONCE YOU WOULD DIE!"

The silence spread through the area very quickly.

"Let me ask you something Kyuubi why do you care what happens to me and tell the truth."

"Alright, alright you kind of grew on me and plus if you die I die."

The silence regaining control over the land crept over them both and made them feel uncomfortable.

"So you do care for me…sob…cough you are one of the few people that actually cares for me."

When Naruto looked up he was crying…but they were tears of joy not of sadness or pain.

"Goddamit kit don't cry I feel bad as it is cause of me you are constantly beaten and harmed and can never have real friends."

When the Kyuubi looked up he saw Naruto swaying with half lidded eyes before falling forwarded into his arms.

(Time skip)

"Well Kit we have been out here for six months and we will be heading back now." 'To think he has come this far in only six months he has mastered three sword styles and made his own. His taijutsu and ninjutsu are high chunin swords he is easily jounin and genjutsu he sucks.'

(End flashback)

The hokage sat staring at Naruto for awhile before he spoke up. "You still didn't tell me anything and where are your swords?"

"First I don't want to divulge my secrets about my training and they are right here inside this scroll."

After Naruto pulled out the scroll and unsealed it there sate three of the most beautiful swords Sarutobi had ever seen.

The katana was set in a solid black sheath with a nine tails fox wrapping around it with a solid black handle. The guard on the sword was that of a fox climbing up the blade with nine tails branching off in every direction pointing up. When he pulled the blade out of the sheath his breath caught in his throat. The blade was a solid chrisom red with a black fox and black flames surrounding the fox.

The next one he saw was the dual kodachi. They were set in a solid blue sheath. One blade was a blood red that faded into a night black with a solid red fox guard with a black tipped tail. The other was a night black that faded into a blood red with black fox guard with a red tipped tail.

"I must say Naruto-kun these swords are beautiful. Now how well can you use them and what are your skills in general?"

It was several minutes before Naruto answered. "You know I really don't know I have never been tested so I am unsure of my skill level."

"**Hey kit summon me, and I will tell the old man your skill level."**

'Ok hang on' "Well jiji I found a way for you to find out." As Naruto finished that sentence he started a set of hand seals.

**Summoning jutsu.**

When the smoke cleared Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at a man that was 6 foot 2 with long black hair and red streaks running through it. His eyes were a chrisom red with a black slit in the center.

"I am guessing that you are the Kyuubi." After receiving a nod he continued Sigh.. So can you tell me Naruto's skill level?"

"Yes I can Hokage-sama." After hearing the greatest of the bijuu show him respect. "I believe that his taijutsu and ninjutsu are low-chunin and his kenjutsu is ADNBU level."

The hokage could not believe his ears this young boy who was only ten was ANBU level with a sword.

"Could I get a demonstration?"  
"Sure we just need someone to spare him and also over all his total skills are around a special jounin but that's with his nin tai and ken."

"Ok I have the perfect Pearson who he can spar but what about his genjutsu?"

"Welllll ya he has no skill with it at all he can barley spot one. If it is over C-ranked he can't even tell he is in a genjutsu."

"HEY!"

"Haha, Well now shall we go to the roof and start our demonstration?"

"Sure but where is the one you said will spar him?"

After the question was asked a woman with purple hair in slandered ANBU armor and a cat mask.

"This is Yuugao she is our best kinjutsu specialist we have in ANBU she will spar and gage Naruto-kun's kenjutsu abilities."

With a nod they all went to the roof for their match. When they reached the room Naruto and the Kyuubi saw several ANBU there.

"So I am guessing that they are here to watch."

"Yes Yuugao is like I said the best so they all wanted to see the one who would challenge her."

"Hmm ok I will be over there reading."

As he walked away Sarutobi saw him pull out a little orange book and start to read. No one to over look another fan of the book he walked over to him.

"You know I have the rest of the series if you would like to borrow them."

"Please, please, please can I can I?" the Kyuubi was jumping around in joy that he could finish the series.

Seeing one of the strongest beings ever begging him for a book was quiet funny. "Sure I will give you the rest of them when this is over."

With that they turned back to see the two getting ready for their match.

One of the ANBU present faced them both "Are you ready?" with a nod from both he jumped away. "Begin!"

With that Naruto shot forwarded with speed not seen in someone his age. As he neared his opponent she drew her sword and struck but hit nothing but air.

Looking around she spotted him up above her bringing his sword down for a slash. As she jumped back from the slash barley avoiding it, she noticed a large gash in the concrete ground.

"Never thought I would see that style in my life time, which would also explain your very impressive speed Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you Yuugao-san. Your knowledge and skills are also very impressive."

"Wow he has last longer than most."

"Ya but what was that style he used I have never seen it before."  
The ANBU that's present look towards the Hokage and the one who trained the young blond but found them both giggling perversely and reading identical orange books.

Most of the ANBU sweat dropped but a few of them were inching closer so they could read the books as well.

"No Suki don't believe him he just wants your money!" no one could believe what they were hearing from the man that was said to be the Kyuubi.

'That's supposed to be my sensei and hokage man why are all of the guys I meat pervs.'

Naruto was brought out of his mussing by a female voice in front of him. "I am sorry Yuugao-san what was that?"

"I said Hiten Mitsurugi a style I have studied very intensely and have found a way to counter it but it won't be easy." With that said she rushed forward and brought the sword down for a slash then changed into a stab.

Naruto dogging at the last second was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Well, well it seems that my fastest style won't work on you. A lot of the attacks are single strikes and fast follow ups but if I am constantly defending from rapped jabs and slashes I can't use my speed very well."

Switching his sword to his left hand and sliding his hand down to the point of the blade he took up his new stance.

"Hmm so you also know the Hirazuki that is very impressive."

"Thank you this may not be my best style but I am still proficient in this style."

After they both changed styles they charged to start a new fight. Naruto reaching his opponent first and delivering several rapped stabs, while Yuugao was delivering slashes from all angles.

Everyone was shocked by the boys speed and skill with his sword he was holding off their best and possibly winning.

"Holy shit man this kid is good. He is holding his own against Yuugao."

"I know. Man never would have thought it possible."  
Just then Naruto and Yuugao separated breathing heavily. Both of them were covered in several small cuts and stab wounds.

"I must say Yuugao-san you are quiet good and for that I will show you the style that I have made myself. It is a combination of Hirazuki and the Hiten Mitsurugi. I call it Togakure Ryu Ninpo."

As the thought of such a style passed through her mind she could not help the ever growing respect for the boy grow even more.

As Naruto changed his style once again he pulled out one of his kodachi in his right hand and held it in a reverse grip with his arm fully extended to where the edge of blade was pointing towards his opponent and the tip pointed down. His other hand held the sword out to his left side in a reverse grip with his elbow slightly bent. His feet were slightly turned out and his knees bent.

"A style that uses both the Hirazuki and the Hiten Mitsurugi is nerve racking to say the least. I will not lie Uzumaki-san the thought of what this style can do makes me nervous," after she said that all of the ANBU and the hokage (who just stopped reading his smut) gasped.

Some of the ANBU even paled slightly at the thought of Yuugao being nervous.

"Well thank you for being honest and I will be honest with you I have not fully completed this style or mastered it but here goes."

With that both combatants rushed forward and met in the middle in spray of sparks and clashing metal. Whenever one would slash the other would parry. Neither one would give an inch. Finally the match ended with a double knock out.

"Holy shit he actually took on Yuugao and almost beat her."

"Shit man he brought her into a tie. I have never seen anyone last that long against her."

Due to their fight they both were extremely exhausted and had to be taken to the hospital for physical exhaustion.

When they reached the hospital the nurse at the desk saw Naruto and sneered at the boy. When she saw all of the ANBU and the hokage she thought that maybe his time has come.

"So hokage-sama is it time for the demon to die?"

The nurse was about to ask another question when the entire room became heavy and very difficult to breath. When she looked she saw the hokage and every ANBU without their masks on glaring at her and releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"This young boy here will be treated properly and with respect or you will be taken to Ibiki."

After the hokage said that the woman immediately paled not only was the Hokage protecting the boy but so was the majority on Konoha's ANBU.

Once the nurse had shown them to an empty room they set both Naruto and Yuugao in there and let them rest.

**A/N well that's the second chapter. I haven't decided on the parings yet but here's a poll on them.**

**Parings **

Ino

Temari

Yuugao

Yugito

Haku(No Haku is not a guy in this one Haku will be a girl.)

**Well that's the only poll for now and I am going to keep Naruto on team 7. So anyways R&R and tell me what you think. Rewritten**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After several days in the hospital due to physical exhaustion the young blonde hero Naruto Uzumaki was out and about. As he walked through the village he was receiving his normal glares and hate filled looks.

"Damn villagers, they're lucky I can't kill them or I'd lose my chances at being a ninja."

As he neared the academy he realized that this was the day of the graduation exam. After today he will be rid of the academy and can start his days as a ninja

XXXXX

As he entered the academy he saw his usual friends in the back of the class. A boy with a pineapple-like haircut, a chubby boy eating a bag of barbeque flavored chips, another with gravity defying hair and a high color hiding his face, and a loud boisterous boy with red tattoo-like markings down his cheeks.

"Hey Shikamaru is that Naruto down there?" asked the fat boy eating a bag of chips.

"Hmm? Damn it Choji! I was taking a nice nap too... And ya, I believe it is same blonde hair and everything." With that said, the lazy ninja went back to his nap.

There was a loud explosion and the room filled with smoke and there, standing back to back before the class where two chunin. One had a scar running across his face and the other was a man with long silver white hair. Once all of the kids saw the two instructors they took their seats.

"Alright class today is the day of the graduation exams." Said the scarred chunin. "We will be calling you in by alphabetical order. You will need to pass all three parts of the test in order to graduate." With that said he called the first student back. When it got to a certain black haired emo prick all of the girls cheered for him, boosting his ego even more. As Naruto sat there, he noticed that it was taking a little too long and that the clock was no longer moving.

'Hmm so I'm in a Genjutsu already huh it seems pretty low so it's not someone trying to fail me.' He brought his hands up to the required hand sign "KAI" instantly the genjutsu broke. Or so he thought... After breaking the initial genjutsu he was greeted with the sight of the whole village burning and him in the center of it.

"Why Naruto?... Why did you do this to our village?" Asked the old hokage as he cried over all of the lives lost. "I should have listened to the council and killed you a long time ago." He lunged at the young blonde with a kunai drawn. As the blonde dodged the enraged hokage, he was having a small talk with his inner thoughts.

'Hey Kyuubi what is the meaning of this? None of it seems right.'

"Man kit are u really that dense this is a genjutsu that's about low B-ranked. Maybe I should give you the Sharingan earlier than I planned."

'Ya, that probably would have been a good idea, damn it!'

As he was yelling at the fox, he failed to notice the illusion of the hokage. It got too close and stabbed him in his gut, puncturing his small intestine.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"GOD DAMN IT KIT JUST BREAK THE FUCKING ILLUSION."

As he brought his hands up to the proper sign "Kai" then the illusion was broken. As the images faded and his wound healed he saw a smiling Mizuki.

'That bastard is trying to fail me.'

"Just ignore it kit if he keeps trying then tear his ass apart."

As the fox finished his statement Naruto was given his score.

"Well looks like you can see some genjutsu so I guess you get half credit so you better hope you can pass the rest with flying colors." As the smile on Mizuki's face spread Naruto was filled with anger.

"Alright everyone please follow me outside for the next two parts of the test."

As the whole class filed out of the classroom, Iruka stood before them all ready to explain the next part of the test.

"Alright this is the second part of the test. You will have ten tries to hit at least six of the targets to get a passing score on this portion." As they all were handed their kunai Iruka finished the explanation. "Alright, now let's get this over with. Will Aiko Aimi please step forward?"

As the young girl started off the names continued to be called in alphabetical order. When the list reached one Sasuke Uchiha the class erupted in cheers (the girl portion anyway.).

"Sasuke you're the greatest!" "Yeah! Nothing can stop him!"

As the cheers continued one blonde hair Jinchuuriki was getting quite furious with it all.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!"

After his outburst the class immediately quieted down, and continued with the test.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please step forward."

As soon as the test began he threw all ten of his kunai at once. He hit every target.

"Hmm all missed looks like you failed this part of the test." said Mizuki.

"Mizuki what are u talking about they were all direct hits. Maybe you should go and get your eyes checked." said, Iruka.

As Mizuki glared at Iruka, Naruto walked back inside the class room, not really caring either way. Just before he was about to sit down, Iruka walked inside.

"Umm Naruto the next part is Taijutsu, so you need to come back outside."

So the young blond walked back outside to see the Uchiha wiping the floor with the instructor but why shouldn't he since everything is handed to him?

"Alright Naruto you will be facing Mizuki in this portion of the test."

Naruto slipped into his own stance that the Kyuubi had taught him but had told him that it was only the step one of the true form that had no name. Mizuki could only smirk at the style not really caring that he was supposed to use the academy style taijutsu. He now decided to use a style all of his own.

'So the demon thinks he can beat me in Taijutsu. Yeah right...' thought Mizuki.

"Hey demon what is that style you are using their huh?" said Mizuki sneering at him.

"It's a style that I made up, I call it Taizan Yoken. If you wish to see how it works, then come one and fight me." Even though he was lying he knew that the style was not a style but a base for a more advanced style.

As soon as he finished his taunt at Mizuki, the teacher charged at the young blond with the intent to end this and end it fast.

"You're going to regret this demon brat!" said Mizuki as he laughed maniacally. Naruto just stood there watching him get closer and closer with every step, and then he struck.

"First dance joint decapitation." He shouted out as he begun to spin, weave and dance around Mizuki. He delivered devastating palm thrusts and other forms of kicks and punches to the joints of his opponent. As Naruto finished he stood to his full height of 5 foot 5 and turned to everyone.

"The match is over he will not be able to move at all until he gets medical attention."

"HAHAH, don't count me out yet you damned demon fox!"

As Naruto turned around he was blindsided by Mizuki who speared him into a wall. As Naruto went to stand up he was violently kicked in the ribcage repeatedly until Mizuki heard a satisfying crack.

"HAHAH! So you can be hurt huh demon? Let's see how much blood I can get out of you!"

As he went for another kick his leg was suddenly grabbed by a iron like grip and lifted into the air.

"So you were able to take my first dance huh? Well let's see if you can survive the second dance." As Naruto stood back up he went back into his taijutsu stance with one arm bent out to his side and his other arm pointed down to his feet, his legs where bent outward with his toes pointed in.

"Second dance tendon break down."

Just like the first time Naruto weaved and spun around and into Mizuki but with one difference instead of hitting his joints he struck all of the tendons in the body.

"Just stay down Mizuki-san you cannot fight like this. Your joints are damaged, and all of your tendons are either shredded or ripped. You cannot win."

But Mizuki still stood to face Naruto. He looks over and notices the other teachers and some ANBU move to stop him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL BLOW US ALL UP!"

Shouted Mizuki as he unzipped his jacket to show his body rigged with numerous explosive tags with the threat to the children and countless citizen and shinobi casualties high they backed down.

"If you wish to be like this then I will show you my third dance and end your life." As Naruto locked eyes with Mizuki and prepared to deliver his killing blow he was struck from behind.

"HAHA! How did you like my shadow clone you demon scum!"

The smile Mizuki was wearing was officially wiped off of his face "I think I need to end this and end it now. Third dance bone destroyer."

Unlike his first two attacks his third was the most devastating. He struck Mizuki's chest, ribs, spine, legs, arms, neck and all other bones in the man's body till all were shattered to dust.

"I will only tell you this once Mizuki if you try to stand or fight me now all of those bone fragments will pierce your lungs, liver, kidneys and all of your other internal organs."

When Mizuki tried to stand he was instantly sent into a world of pain.

All of his bone fragments where moving into and through all of his organs repeatedly.

"ANBU please remove him from the premises." Said the scared chunin Iruka Uminko. As the ANBU removed Mizuki from the area they all sent one last look at the young blonde. Many had seen his fight with Yuugao the previous day and were still impressed by him.

"Well now that, that little problem was taken care of lets finish the test. Shall we?"

With Mizuki being removed from the area the rest of the class went on to finish their test

"Iruka-sensei I thought the taijutsu part of the test was the last part. What is the last part?" asked one genin hopeful.

"No the genin exams consist of three parts the first one was genjutsu. The second was the taijutsu. And the last is ninjutsu."

As Iruka finished explaining the test to all of his students his fill in for Mizuki showed up.

"Hi my name is Kenshin Yakamora I will be your replacement for Mizuki."

The now introduced Kenshin was a short man of 5'3 with long red hair who was at least mid twenties. He had a cross shaped scar on his check with a katana strapped to his side which was a strange weapon for a ninja.

(Yes I used Kenshin from the anima, and no he will not play a major role in the story.)

"Excuse me Yakamora-sensei. I have a question." Said the whiskered faced blonde.

"Yes, what is it young man?" Asked the new teacher who looked up and spotted the young blonde.

"Why do you carry a katana in the ninja world wouldn't a katana be a slow weapon?"

"Well normally it would but my particular style is very hard to beat. Due to the fast movements that is required to make the style work and I'm not a ninja I am just a teacher who used to travel to many different lands and picked Konoha as my final home." Explained the young teacher.

"Ah I see but what style are you a master of because the only one I know of that would work with a katana is the Hiten Mitsurugi." At the name of his kenjutsu style he stared at the blonde haired boy with complete and utter confusion.

"How do you know of that style?" asked the swordsman slightly worried.

"I know of it because I am also I student and master of the style." As he said that he unsealed his swords on to his desk and strapped them to his waist. "I was also taught two other styles and have made my own."

"So the rumors of a blond haired boy beating Yuugao in a kenjutsu battle using my style are true."

"Yes it is true, but I did not beat her, and I am still a few years off from being good enough to be considered a true master."

"Well maybe we can test your true skills with the style and determine if you can be considered a true master sometime in the future."

As the rest of the class looked on in confusion at the two now revealed sword masters Iruka thought now was a good time to finish the test.

XXXX(small times skip)

"Well, that is everyone and now the test is over Iruka-san."

"Yes it is Kenshin-san. I'm glad that so many passed but will they pass their next test is the real question."

"We just have to have faith in the next generation of hopefuls that they will succeed, but to be honest there was one in particular that piqued my interest."

"Let me guess, One Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes that young man has so much potential, and yet so little effort at showing it. He is a mystery and a dangerous one at that." At the look of confusion on Iruka's face he started to explain. "We do not know his full strength and he supposedly mastered a kenjutsu style that has taken most of my life to come close to mastering and yet he is only 13. I believe we should watch out for him."

'Naruto... just how strong are you going to become?' thought Iruka as he stared off into the sky thinking of one hyperactive blond boy that was Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: Well here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy it. Alright nothing changed just small amounts added and this chapter was really short as it was used as a filler. Now I know I said that Kenshin would not be a major part in the story and he won't play a large roll, I will just be using him so Naruto can fully master his first sword style.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After the events of the previous day you would find one Naruto Uzumaki sleeping in. He had slept in through his alarm which was supposed to wake him up at 5 so he can do some training before he had to go to the Academy.

"Naruto wake your lazy butt up!" Shouted on irritated Iruka Umino. "Don't make me come in there!"

As Iruka continued yelling at Naruto to get up he never realized the blonde figure creeping up behind him.

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI!" the young blonde shouted behind his old teacher.

The irritated chunin turned and faced the whiskered blond and gave him a glare that spelled death. "You know Naruto-kun I may only be a chunin but I DO HAVE THE STREGTH OF A JOUNIN!" shouted the scared chunin.

The blonde's look of humor turned to one of pure and unbridled fear. The thoughts of what his old sensei could do to him bordered on some of his biggest fears at the time.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I just wanted to have some fun." The look of pity on the blondes face made Iruka Umino feel a little guilty that he had scared the young blond so much.

"Its fine Naruto but we need to be getting to the academy or else you will miss the chance to get your head band." Explained the scared chunin.

"I know Iruka-sensei so let's go." As the two walked through the streets of the village the young blonde finally realized how hateful and disgusted the stares of the people around him were towards him.

'_Hey fox tell me something why did you attack my village all those years ago?'_

"_**Honestly kit the real reason behind my attack was I was tricked by one man named Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha clan."**_

'_How did he trick you?'_

"_**He used the power of the true Sharingan on me at that time and put me under a very powerful genjutsu that made me attack the village of konoha in a blind furry."**_

'_Oh I see how that would happen thank you.'_

"_**You're welcome kit now pay attention."**_

Throughout his conversation with the Kyuubi the boy never realized that he was already at the academy and in his seat. As he looked back up he noticed that Iruka was going through the team list but he had already known what his team would be.

(Flashback)

"You called me Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto-kun please come in and have a seat." Once the young boy had taken a seat he began his explanation. "Now Naruto what I am going to tell you is S-Ranked so please wait till the end to ask questions. I am placing you on team 7 with Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Now normally this information would not be given out but these circumstances you need to know." Sarutobi Hiruzen waited for Naruto to take in all of the info. "I believe that Sasuke's mentality is unstable."

"So you want me to spy on him and report to you?" After receiving a nod from the old man he asked he next question. "But why not have Kakashi-san do it?"

The dark look that came over the aged Hokage's face gave Naruto a Foreboding felling. "He originally was but the council has made it to where he cannot do that."

"What! But you're the hokage how can the council decide anything that involves your ninja?"

"Don't worry Naruto after your graduation things will change starting with the council." Assured the hokage, and with the blonde knowing his mission the hokage dismissed him.

(EndFlashback)

"And finally team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." As Iruka finished telling everyone there respected teams he left the class to mingle with each other and get to know there teams better.

As the minutes ticked by one by one the teams started leaving and then the only ones left waiting was the members of team 7.

One pink haired girl started to shout. "Where the hell is he? He should have been here by now."

Just as she started to get into her rant the door slide open. And standing in the entry of the door way was a man standing at 6 foot even with tall gravity defying gray hair and his headband covering her left eye. And the lower portion of his face was obscured by his mask.

"Hi my name is Kakashi and I'm assuming that you are team 7. So met me on the roof."

**ROOFTOP**

After his team finally made it to the top of the academy building he immediately took in there appearances. "Alright so let's begin with your names, likes, dislikes and goals for the future."

"Um Kakashi-sensei can you give us a demonstration please?" asked the pink haired banshee.

"Sure my name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my dislikes and likes I don't feel like sharing and I really don't have any goals for the future." As he finished his introduction one thought raced through all of their heads 'All we learned was his name.'

"Alright so you start us off pinky." At hearing the nick name the young girl was really starting to dislike her new sensei.

"Alright my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are" looks over at Sasuke and sequels. "My dislikes are Ino pig. My goals for the future." Looks over at Sasuke again and sequels even loader.

"Ok you next blonde." The whiskered faced blond just looks up at the jounin and sighs.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, kenjutsu and reading. My dislikes are people who use others, only seek revenge, fangirls (looks at Sakura) and betray the village. My goals for the future I don't feel like telling any of you." After the blonde had finished Kakashi gave the boy a proud look.

'_Maybe they won't be that bad I just hope they all can work together.' _As he finished his thoughts he turned to the last one in the group. "Alright your last Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes or dislikes and my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." As he finished several different thoughts where racing through all of the individuals minds. _'Stupid emo prick' (_Naruto) _'ooo Sasuke is so cool' _(do I even need to say.) _'Great just what I need an Uchiha with a stick up his ass and seeking revenge._

"Ok my first thought of you all is I don't like you. Well now then tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at six am oh and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up."

After all of the introductions where over with Kakashi stood up and shunshined away. As the group stared at the spot where the jounin was just standing not moments before.

"Well bye Sasuke, Sakura I will be seeing you tomorrow."

As the blond started to leave his team the pink haired banshee said something that surprised everyone that had heard her say it.

"Hey Naruto why don't you Sasuke-kun and I go and get something to eat as a team so we can get to know each other a little better." As the blonde stared at her he realized that she was being censer and that she really did want them to get closer together as a team.

"No thank you Sakura-san I have some training to do today maybe tomorrow after we are through with the meeting with Kakashi-sensei." As he walked away Sakura was a little down that her team was not trying to bond with each other. She knew that they would be with each other for awhile so she knew that they should became close due to the fact that they will became as close as family in the years to come. (I know I made sakura more caring.)

(Somewhere in the village.)

Naruto had just arrived to his favorite and most secluded training area in Konoha. The only people who knew of this spot where him the hokage and his students. The area was littered with trees and other types of foliage. The tree line was so dense that Naruto was sure that no one would be able to see him as he trained.

"**Hey kit summon me out so I can give you something."**

Even though he was curious as to what the fox could possibly give him he decided to listen and ask once he had summoned the mighty demon to the outside.

Naruto does the required hand seals and draws a small amount of blood before slamming his hand down on the ground. "**Summoning jutsu."** In a puff of red smoke there before him stood a man that was 6 foot 2 with long black hair and red streaks running through it. His eyes were still the same chrisom red with a black slit in the center and his canines still looked like fangs. The only difference was that instead of what he wore the first time he had seen his human form he now wore what looked like traditional samurai armor. With a normal looking katana that had a red sheath with designs of both forms of the Sharingan up the side till the guard of the sword. One side had a normal looking Sharingan but the other had one that was very weird. They no longer had the three tomoes but they were all combined into one.

"Ok you are out here now so tell me what it is that you wish to give me and what is that on the other side of the sheath."

As the fox glanced down at the mangekyou Sharingan he felt a small amount of shame for his creation. When he looked back up at Naruto he was full of sadness but he did not know why. '_Maybe the little shit has finally grown on me. But this is still going to be funny as hell to watch.' _"Alright Naruto this sword is how the Uchiha received their eyes."

"How does a sword help me get the Sharingan eye exactly?" at the blondes question the fox couldn't help but laugh and let a smile creep across his face.

"Steep a little closer and I will show you." As Naruto steeped closer he held up his hand for him to stop. "Now this is going to hurt so brace yourself kit."

Just as he was about to swing Naruto held his hand up. "You still never told me what's going on and what the gift I'm getting is."

"God you're a fucking moron sometimes kit. You're getting the cursed eyes of the Uchiha."

"But what's with the sword?" the fox decided to not even answer the question but unsheathed the sword faster than Naruto's eyes could follow. All he was able to see was a solid black blade with a red edge flash across his eyes. At first all he saw was black then his eyes readjusted and he was able to see again.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO CUT MY EYES OUT?"

"Oh it's not over yet boy just wait." At the confused look on Naruto's face he started to laugh. "Remember how I said it would hurt?" after receiving a nod he continued. "Well you see it's not an immediate pain and I lied it's going to hurt like a bitch in exactly 3-2-1 now." Immediately after he said it Naruto was in a world of pain.

He knew nothing other than the pain in his eyes. The looks of the villagers the treatment that he had endured for their protection at keeping the fox at bay, and yet he still loved the village. Even when his skull was on fire he could only think of the ones that really cared for him, the hokage, and the two people that ran the roman stand and in a small way even Kyuubi himself.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHEN I CAN SEE IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" soon the pain left his eyes but spread through the rest of his body his very cells in his body where ripping and repairing to fast and causing his body to react violently.

As the kyuubi watched Naruto roll on the ground holding his eyes he couldn't help but laugh at the boy's pain.

"Oh stop your bitching it will be over here in a minute or two."

As if on cue the pain that Naruto had been feeling had surpassed. As he stood on shaky legs he glared at the kyuubi with so much mirth and distaste that it would have put Sasuke's glares to shame.

"I am going to kick your fucking ass you son of a bitch." Just as Naruto was walking forward he collapsed right on his face.

"Don't even try to get up and fight or attack me the pain you just experienced has drained you to the point of well basically you have no more energy."

As the young blond sat there glaring at the fox he realized that everything was much more clear and moving slightly slower. "What exactly happened just now?"

The kyuubi let a small smile grace his face at the blonde's question. "Well Naruto now you have the Sharingan and now we can begin your real training."

All Naruto could do was smile at the man and then he let the darkness and nothingness of unconsciousness consume him.

'_Oh yes things are going to become very interesting now Naruto.'_ After this last thought from the kyuubi he picked the whiskered marked boy and moved him to his house for some rest.

**A/N well here is my latest chapter hope you enjoy it and sorry I haven't updated recently. Well R&R tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto or anything involving the anime. Alright chapter four up and redone next chapter I will probably start changing the most from there on**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N last chance for the pairings so here they are one last time **

Ino

Temari

Yuugao 2

Yugito

Haku (fem)

**Last chance to vote so vote people. Well here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto that would be sweet though.**

**XXXX**

At five in the morning daylight poured in through the curtain-less windows of one Naruto Uzumaki's home one would find the young blond on the floor. As the sounds of the young blonds snoring aroused the other being in the apartment, the kyuubi.

'_God Damn that boy can sleep through anything. Falling off of that damn bed of his and he still sleeps. And I swear to god he better stop snoring.' _As the kyuubi waited a few more hours for the whiskered boy to wake up he realized that his waiting was in vain for the young boy did not stir or make any sign as to his awake being soon. "Alright kit wake your ass up we have work to do." The kyuubi being somewhat of a patient man was beginning to get annoyed. "WAKE UP ALREADY" he shouted as he kicked the boy in the face.

As the young blond finally began to stir and stand up to stretch out he immediately hit the ground holding his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DOES MY HEAD FEEL LIKE ITS ON FIRE?"

As the kyuubi watched him writhe in pain he began to explain. "Well when you received the damned Sharingan I had to slice your eyes with my sword now normally I could have altered your dna a little but you had no Uchiha blood in you so I had to do it the hard way."

As he pulled out the same black and red katana that Naruto had seen yesterday the kyuubi stopped as he noticed something. On the sheath in place of the normal red with the black tomoed Sharingan there was a blue with red tomoes. The new Sharingan was quit a mystery due to the normal colors being red and black not blue and red.

'_Did he unlock a new version of that damned eye the Uchiha are so proud of?'_

"Hey fox what where you saying you kind of stopped talking all of a sudden." After looking into the boy's eyes he noticed that his iris was no longer the normal black but solid red now.

"Naruto activate your eyes for me real quick." Once he saw the confusion on the boys face he explained. "Send some chakra to your eyes to activate your Sharingan I want to check something."

With a nod the blond haired boy activated his Sharingan and the effects where immediate. There staring back at him was a brand new Sharingan eye that he never made nor had he ever seen. The blue and red tomoed Sharingan could be a very powerful one compared to the original or it could be inferior. _'You are a very interesting young man Naruto Uzumaki. Let's hope you don't fall to the curse of the Sharingan I would like to see how you turn out,' _

"So can I deactivate these yet it still hurts to have them on." As Naruto stared at the nine tailed fox he became curious as to what had made the fox nervous.

"Yes you can Naruto I just wanted to confirm something is all." As his eyes faded the Kyuubi continued. "Starting tomorrow we will begin your training in the use of the Sharingan so today you just rest and let your eyes adjust." With that said the kyuubi disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the mindscape and his jail inside of Naruto.

"Well since I'm awake I might as well go for a run." Said the blond as he began to pick his cloths out for the day.

As he walked over to the closet he began to think about what the kyuubi had said and begun to fear for his health because last time the kyuubi made his training schedule it nearly killed him. As he though this over he began to pick out his cloths for the day.

He picked out a solid blue mesh undershirt with red arm wrappings and a solid black pair of khaki pants. On the inside of the pants and the mesh shirt where three gravity seals in the mesh shirt and the khaki pants to total 300 pounds over all. Each gravity seal pumped with enough chakra to balance them out so that he wouldn't be off set in battle.

(**Middle of the village)**

As he began his walk to one of the numerous training fields for his run he ran into the last person he wanted to see right now. Sakura Haruno the pink haired banshee of konoha was walking right in front of the blond haired boy and bumped right into him.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU MORON." Screamed the banshee. When she looked to see who she bumped into she noticed that it was Naruto. As the blond boy looked at the girl one thought passed through his mind and he voiced that thought.

"You really are a loud annoying bitch, and next time why don't you fucking watch where you're going." With that said the whiskered boy walked off to one of the many lush full training grounds in Konoha.

**(Hidden Training field 43)**

As Naruto walked through the disserted training ground he came to a large lake. As he stared at the lake and was about to begin his training he noticed something, a slim figured something, on the other side of the lake. Once he activated his new Sharingan to see what it was he noticed it was the purple haired vixen he had spared with. As she came up to the surface he noticed that the water hung to every curve of her body and slowly trailed down her body. As she began to turn around he noticed her perfectly sized D breast with water slowly dripping off of the erect nipples. He began to scan over her perfectly hour glass shaped body and noticed every inch of her body was well toned and muscular as the sunlight glistened off the water droplets clinging to her perfectly nude form.

(**With Jiraiya)**

As the white haired man began to stare up from the bathhouse he was doing 'research' at one thought came to his mind. "My pervert senses are tingling."

**(Back with Naruto)**

The figure he had been watching for close to an hour now began to walk closer towards his side. As she looked up to the shore where her cloths where she noticed a loan figure watching her.

'_Goddamn pervert. Il just have to teach him a little lesson on women's privacy.'_

As Yuugao began the hand seals Naruto noticed that he had copied all of them instantly and knew just how much shit he was in.

'_One good thing about her doing the jutsu though was I counted four bounces.'_

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU."** Screamed Yuugao as she launched the jutsu at Naruto.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Yelled Naruto as he ran with tears running down his face in fear as the jutsu hit him full force and pushed him into the gates of training ground 44.

As Yuugao walked over to the fence, fully dressed now, to strangle the man she caught peeping on her. As she neared the downed boy she noticed his whisker marked checks and golden blond hair as he lay upside down on his head.

"Why where you peeping on me Naruto? If you wanted to look all you had to do was ask."

As Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes and a slight nose bleed he asked "Really all I have to do is ask."

Yuugao let a small smile creep on to her face before she answered him. "NO YOU GODDAMN PERV!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into his face full force and sending him the rest the way through the fence.

"Why are all of the beautiful ones the most aggressive?" as Naruto wondered this as Yuugao closed in on him for the kill. She stopped though as both her and Naruto heard a large and dangerously close roar. As they turned around they saw a very an abnormally large tiger.

"Naruto-kun we should leave now that's an S class tiger and he looks very hungry." The tiger that was looking at them began to walk towards them and before they knew it one tiger had turned into five very large S class tigers.

Once the tigers had encircled them the alpha slowly approached them and let out a tremendous roar signaling the others to attack.

Naruto dogged an attack by the alpha and slid under his legs and struck his hind legs with a massive blow to the Achilles tendon crippling him. As Naruto slipped into his taijutsu stance as he began his assault.

"**Hey kit you might want to hurry up and finish off these over grown pussycats here because you need to meet up with your team at 6 so move your ass."**

As the kyuubi reminded Naruto of his prior engagements he decided to stop messing around and get serious.

**(With Yuugao)**

'_Why did my bath have to interrupted by Naruto and these damn tigers?' _just as she finished her thoughts she felt the temperature drop several degrees and she looked over at Naruto to see his chakra was flowing freely around him in an ominous form. _'This isn't the kyuubi no this is something worse almost more sinister and chaotic than the Kyuubi's'_

Around Naruto one would see a red, blue and black chakra wrapping and whipping around his body and tearing up the ground around his feet. As his chakra poured out the five very large tigers began to slowly back away.

"Looks **like **I can't **stay and play" **said Naruto as his voice flocculated from normal to demonic as chakra poured through his body.

As he looked back up Yuugao noticed that his eyes looked like a Sharingan but different. She noted that his eyes where blue and red not the normal solid blue or even the normal colors of the Sharingan.

"Naruto what are you doing and why do your eyes look like the Sharingan?"

"I **will **explain **later Yuugao." **As Naruto fished his statement he changed his taijutsu stance. His right arm was brought up and over his head bent and pointing straight out. His left arm was pointed straight down towards the ground. His knees where bent so he was low to the ground and standing on the balls of his feet.

"Naruto please tell me what's going on because that is not the same style that you used against Mizuki."

The sound of fear in Yuugao's voice was evidence enough that he was in fact becoming more feral and should get this over with quickly.

"Listen Yuugao just trust me." Once he was done he launched into a series of attacks.

He launched at the alpha tiger faster than the normal eye could follow. As he came upon the alpha of the group he cam done with a backhanded strike to the center of the tiger's neck killing him instantly. At the sight of their leader dying so easily turned around and ran from the two ninja that where there initial targets.

"Yuugao please meet me at my apartment later on today so I can explain I have to get to training ground 7 so I can meet up with my team." With his chakra still flowing freely around him Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed that rivaled the hiraishin in terms of speed.

"Man he is fast but what was that black chakra he had around him and what was up with his eyes?"

With her thoughts racing Yuugao slowly walked out of the forest and back to the village.

**(With Naruto)**

As Naruto raced through the village at high speed he felt a very familiar chakra signature it was the one that belonged to one Sasuke Uchiha. Mr. Doom and gloom was half way to training ground 7 when Naruto Uzumaki decided to mess with the young Uchiha prick.

"Hey Sasuke!" as the Uchiha turned to look at the blond he noticed something very weird. "Race ya!" as the blonde boy flew past him he noticed what looked like the Sharingan but different. He could have sworn he saw the same tomoed like patter just with a blue iris and red tomoes.

'_No I must be imagining things that blond idiot could not have had the Sharingan.'_ As the Uchiha thought this through he realized that Naruto had challenged him to a race and no Uchiha lost in anything to anyone.

'_Let's see that Uchiha prick beat me in a competition of speed. This is the start of my mission for jiji and if my guess is right I will have a decent amount to go on here.' _As Naruto went through everything in his head the kyuubi decided to add his two cents to the conversation.

"**You know kit you could always just mess with his mind by having your Sharingan on and when he looks deactivate it. Also it's almost seven you're late as it is so I would move your ass like now."**

After the fox had told him that it was almost 7:00 he started to push more chakra into his legs. As he gave one big leap from the tree branch he had just landed on he found himself right in the middle of training ground 7 but with one thing missing. Kakashi had yet to show up all he saw was a sleeping Sakura and a panting Sasuke who had just arrived a few minutes after he did.

"Where the hell have you two been your just as late as Kakashi-sensei!" And then the pink haired banshee decided to be heard.

Naruto being the patient man he was meaning he had no patience decided to voice his opinion. "Why don't you shut the fuck up for once? All you ever do is whine complain and yell just like a spoiled rotten little brat. And you know what if you actually took some time to delve into your training and actually eat you might look good." At the hurt and tear filled look on her face only gave him more fuel for the fire. "You chase after Sasuke like a love sick puppy and you never once took into consideration how he felt about it. If I had people like you chasing me I might act like a stuck up boy with a stick shoved up my ass to. Start training more and stop starving yourself and maybe just maybe you'll live long enough to become a kunoichi."

Everyone was silent and in shock. No one would have believed that Naruto was capable of losing his temper so badly and quickly. Not even the kyuubi who had been with Naruto for 13 years now could have imagined the boy to blow up at a girl so badly. As Kakashi finally showed up what he saw surprised him. A steaming Naruto a crying Sakura and Sasuke looking more depressed than normal.

"And Kakashi-sensei start arriving on time from now on." As Kakashi looked over at the boy he saw the Sharingan. It wasn't a glimpse or a trick of his eyes he fully saw Naruto with an activated Sharingan. "I know exactly why you're always late but you need to stop beating yourself up over their deaths and train this squad the right way."

As the weight of his words fully hit him he realized something about Naruto. One he was a real team leader minus his scores throughout the academy and he looked a lot like his now deceased sensei the fourth hokage. "Well I was going to give you all a test but as I can see Naruto's little speech just know made you all a lot closer by the looks on your faces." As they all looked up at him he could see that they were indeed closer and more likely to work as a team.

"Kakashi-sensei I have to little chakra compared to the others but I have better control so is there anything I could do?"

As he thought it over the only thing that popped into his head was a medic. "Well sakura you could become the teams' medic ninja and be like a support unit for the two more aggressive members of our team."

As she thought it through she realized that being a medic would probably help out her team more. "Hey Sasuke what do you think of me being in a sexy nurse outfit huh sounds good don't it?" As she winked at Sasuke and was about to start asking him out again she remembered Naruto's rant and looked over at him. Once she did she saw his eyes full of disapproval. "Never mind Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei do you know of anyone that can help me with my medical ninjutsu training?"

"As a matter of fact I do his name is Atsuko Airi. He is an old man with solid white hair and dark shades tell him that I sent you." As sakura left so did Sasuke for what no one knows he just left.

Kakashi was turning around and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi-san a word with you please," As Kakashi turned around he saw that Naruto had a very serious expression on his face and he did not look happy. "I hope you're not just trying to dump this squads training off on someone else. So I will be reporting all of this to the hokage when I go to speak with him."

"Listen hear Naruto I don't know who you think you are but do not threaten me or I will make sure you get sent back to the academy."

For the third time today Naruto felt his tempura flare up again and himself losing control very slowly. "Listen hear Hatake do not threaten me with some midscale trick such as the academy. I report solely to the hokage so shut the fuck up right now." As Naruto finished his sentence he felt the last f his restraint leave him and his chakra went wild with freedom. It lashed about it whirls of raw destructive power.

'_What is this it's not the Kyuubi's chakra its black, blue and red the red and blue are his and the fox's but what is that black chakra?'_

"Now listen up Hatake train this team and train it right I might not be able to stop you myself but the hokage sure as hell can now good day you piece of shit." With that said Naruto left but in a burst of speed that rivaled any he had ever seen.

"You know Hatake you used to be admired as the best ANBU captain and jounin due to your history. But now all of the ANBU and all of your fellow ninja resent and despise you."

As Kakashi turned around to look in the eyes of one purple haired Yuugao Uzuki he noticed they were not filled with anger, hatred or any of those emotions but pity. She pitied him for all he has done since the death of his father then soon after the death of his sensei. "Yuugao what should I do to fix this? My team just met me and they already hate me all of my friends hate me and so does everyone close to me."

As Kakashi's eyes began to water his vision soon began to go blurry as the weight of all of his mistakes laid out onto his shoulders.

"Kakashi stop pushing everyone away we all want to help you we really do but you have to let us in for that to happen. Do what Naruto said to do first. Start being on time and train them the way your sensei would have trained them."

As Kakashi went back to his days with his sensei and genin team he realized that Yuugao was right. His sensei was able to bring a team just like his into a family. They resented each other at the beginning but once Minato sensei got a hold of them they changed. "That's exactly what I will do. I will take Minato sensei's teachings and tactics and use them for my team."

As Kakashi left the training field Yuugao started heading to Naruto's apartment to get some answers from the young blonde.

**XXXX**

(Naruto's apartment.)

As Yuugao reached the door of the rundown apartment building she was just about to knock when the door swung open. There sitting in a chair staring at the door sat the same person she had come to see.

"Alright Naruto start explaining yourself, what was that black chakra and what was that taijutsu style you used?"

As Naruto looked up at her he couldn't fight back the smile that was creeping onto his face. "First I will explain the black chakra. The black chakra came about due to two major events in my life. The first being the training with the kyuubi."

"How was that a major event in your life? Well besides the fact you became really strong from it." As she was thinking through how that could amount to the black chakra she noticed that smile returning to his face.

"Well for starters during the process of training my body and mind I came across this book." As he pulled out a book that was riddled with ancient markings he continued his explanation. "This book told of a way for me to become a walking chakra warehouse. So after reading this book and talking with the fuzz ball I began the process of becoming a Hanyo." At the surprised look on Yuugao's face he decided to explain. "No I will not be a full demon only half. Now that's the main cause of the increase in chakra but what gave it the black color was something totally different. The first strand of color was my Sharingan."

"Wait did you just say Sharingan?" after receiving a nod from Naruto she continued her questions. "But I thought that only the Uchiha can have the Sharingan?"

"No I thought that to but in fact the way that kekkei genkais actually come from demons. My demon just happens to be the one and only creator of the Sharingan. But as I was saying that gave it part of the color and gave me control over my chakra a little better. The last part that gave my chakra the black color is my third affinity."

"Wait you have three affinities and you're only a genin?" After seeing Naruto nod in affirmative once again she was starting to wonder who he was. "I know you are really strong but still you shouldn't already have three elemental affinities. So what are they?"

"Well they are fire, wind and shadow. Now before you ask any more questions let me finish. The main reason why my chakra is black is due to my shadow affinity. As I'm sure you know all demons have a special affinity and since I am a Hanyo I also gain this special affinity. Now my abilities are not limited like that of the Nara clan, their skills are a more human way of performing these techniques." As he waited for Yuugao to catch up and process all of what he just said he slowly began to activate his Sharingan.

"Now I believe that I explained my self sufficient enough so if you have any questions fell free to ask them."

"Well first is how does your Sharingan affect your chakra color? I can understand having better control but I do not see how it gave you the black colored chakra."

"Well honestly I don't know myself all I know is after I activated my Sharingan for the first time I gained the shadow affinity so I believe that it just kind of awakened my affinity."

As Yuugao started to think of anymore questions she realized that she only had one really big one. "So why the hell where you watching me take a bath earlier in the training grounds?"

At remembering what he had seen at the training grounds Naruto started to blush and a small stream of blood slowly began to run down his face. "um well you see that was an accident and I am really sorry about that."

"Right sure you where Naruto-kun." As Yuugao stood up to leave she had a really evil idea. "Hey Naruto-kun come here real quick." As Naruto was close enough she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his check. "I'll be seeing you around Na-ru-to-kun." And with that said the purple haired ANBU left via a swirl of leaves.

As the young blond boy stood there staring at where she was just at it finally hit him. "She kissed me." As the image and feel of it finally caught up to him he fainted with a large perverted grin on his face.

**A/N: Well there's chapter five done for all of you that are still reading my story so read and review and tell me what you think of it so fare. **

**Also tell me if I should speed it up or slow it done a lil. Alright I know I said I would be changing it more around this chapter but come on this one was good but chapter six and up will be changed I promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: well chapter 5 was shorter than I wanted it to be but never the less it was a filler. Naruto and his group will be going to wave in the next few chapters so here is the new poll.**

Kill Zabuza-

Let Zabuza live-

Have him go to Konoha-

Only let Haku live-

Kill both-

Have both of them go to Konoha-

**Well there is your new poll so read review so you can vote.**

**I do not own Naruto or anything involving the anime or manga.**

**XXXX**

The Kyuubi No Kitsune was the most feared creature in the existence of the world yet not even he was able to beat his current adversary…..Waking up a sleeping Naruto.

"**This kit can sleep through anything I swear. He needs to fucking wake up though or he is going to be late."**

As the Kyuubi wondered how to wake the sleeping boy one idea did pop into his head. The Kyuubi waited a few minutes to see if he would wake up on his own but when he didn't the young blonde teen started to receive images of Yuugao Uzuki first in a bikini, then it slowly turned into her straddling him naked on his bed. Needless to say once these images flashed through his mind he was immediately up and out of bed with a massive nose bleed.

"I swear one of these day fuzz ball I'm going to kill you."

"**Only in your dreams kit, only in your dreams. Now forget about all of that and get dressed you need to meet your team in 30 minutes."**

As Naruto proceeded to get dressed a few thoughts came to his mind. The first and for most was how he should alter his real taijutsu style and his affinities.

"Hey fox we need to talk. I think it's time…."

"**Listen Naruto just go meet with your team and we will talk about everything when you come home tonight."**

Naruto wanted to push this subject more but knew that in doing so would not be helpful to any of his problems as of now. With that in mind he continued to get dressed and started to leave for his team's training ground.

**XXXX**

Once Naruto arrived at training ground seven he realized that he was the only one there.

'_I wonder where the rest of my team is at.' _As he waited patiently for a full ten minutes he decided that he should start some training.

After a quick warm up session of a mile run and 500 sit-ups, push ups and jumping jacks he was ready to begin his training. He started off with water walking while balancing a leaf on his forehead using only his chakra.

After what seemed like hours of chakra control exercises, he moved onto taijutsu and using his Sharingan. Even though his body was not fully adjusted to his new eye sight he was slowly making progress with the abilities of the Sharingan. He had long since gotten used to the movements of everything being slower than normal. The only difficulty he was having was his reaction time to the slower movements had to be altered slightly.

'_Maybe I can get Kakashi-sensei to help me adjust to this damned eye.' _As he became lost in his thoughts he never noticed his team arriving and all three witnessing his new eyes. As he took notice of his surroundings he realized that they had arrived and where staring at him.

"Naruto what there you are we have been looking all over for you." Said Kakashi as Naruto deactivated his eyes before his team could get a real good look to see if there suspensions had been true about the Sharingan.

"Ya I was waiting here for you guys this whole time. So where were you guys for the past like hour or two?" As he was hoping that they had not noticed he could tell by the look he had just received from Kakashi that he was only half successful in keeping his secret.

"Oh well you see I had actually arrived on time today and decided to take the team out to eat. But since you slept in you missed out." Said Kakashi with an eye smile soon following his statement. "Alright you guys go ahead and get started and Naruto take a small break before continuing." As he walked closer up to Naruto he knelt down and whispered one phrase "Later".

'_Well looks like I have to explain the eyes to Kakashi-sensei and hopefully only him.'_

As the rest of his team continued to walk towards the center of the training ground he snuck off. As he began to leave he left a shadow clone to deal with the team and train with them.

After leaving the training ground he headed towards the hokage tower.

**XXXX**

"Hey jiji we need to talk."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I have finished the first part of my mission sir." After receiving a nod to continue he did "Sasuke Uchiha is to focused on revenge that he may very well kill his own allies to achieve his goal. As for Sakura and Kakashi well they are just pathetic."

"How so?"

"Well for starters Kakashi is so haunted by his past that it makes it hard for him to teach his students properly I don't even believe that they can survive a simple C rank mission. Sasuke is too wrapped up in his revenge he never thinks and Sakura's skills are horrible."

As Sarutobi thought this new information through he began to have a solution. Send them on a C rank mission and see if they survive but he can't do that. It would cause too much trouble and the loss of such young lives would be devastating to the moral rate of everyone.

"Jiji if I may suggest something?" at his nod he explained his plan. "Why not send them on a C rank mission? I know that your thinking that they won't come back and they will probably die but me and Kakashi will be there. Now his teaching skills need some serious work but he is a good ninja. "

"Alright my boy I have the perfect one in mind."

**XXXX**

Naruto could be found walking back towards training ground 7. With the moon high in the sky it cast an ire shadow down upon the Earth and all it held.

"Well Naruto I'm glad that you showed up." Said Kakashi as he stepped out from behind a tree. "So now I want you to explain everything your eyes, skills and chakra."

"First why don't you go ahead and put the kunai away before you start a fight that you won't walk away from." As he said this Kakashi threw the first kunai and pulled out a second one.

As the projectile neared Naruto he unsheathed his sword faster than the eye could follow and went on the offensive activating his Sharingan in the process.

With a clash of steel and sparks they met in the middle of the training ground with Naruto immediately having the upper hand. His Sharingan was spinning madly as he stared into Kakashi's lone eye and realized that he was holding back and that he was not serious but testing him.

Naruto giving one mighty push leapt back and stared at Kakashi. "You know you really shouldn't look so serious if you're just going to test a guy." Wined Naruto as he began to pout at his sensei.

"Well I wasn't holding back that much I mainly just wanted to see your speed, strength and use of the Sharingan. And I'm pleased to say that you don't abuse the eyes from what I can see but you are not that well trained with it." He said with an eye smile.

"But why test me and I don't have a whole lot of help you know. I have to work with the Sharingan all on my own and in secret."

"Well as for your first question the reason why I was testing you is because I know that you did not show me your true potential when we first met and I also know that just now you did not show me your true speed. Naruto I am you teacher, your friend and also I was there when you sparred against Yuugao."

"Then why the hell would you want to test me if you saw that!"

"Because I was bored"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Anyways Naruto lets begin with the explanations shall we." Said Kakashi completely blowing Naruto off and pissing him off even more.

And so with Naruto glaring at him he began the long tell of the past years of training and how he received the Sharingan.

**XXXX**

Three hours after the whole story with Kakashi Naruto was on his way back home.

As he turned the corner he saw his apartment up in flames. The building no longer savable or important to anyone, so they did nothing to put the flames out and only watched as the building dwindled into ash, one man stood watching the flames devour the building.

"Jiji my house is gone."

"I know Naruto I am the one who burned it."

"What! But why jiji I thought you cared about me?"

"I do Naruto which is why I am going to take you to your real house that should have been given to you a long time ago."

"What are you talking about jiji?"

At the boys confused look Sarutobi laughed and gave him a warm smile.

**XXXX**

At the hokage tower the two sate across for each other. As the hokage took one last drag from his pipe he pulled out a sheet of papers from his desk drawer.

"This Naruto is the deed to a very large house and all of your parent's possessions that they had during their lives along with the fortune that comes with it."

As the boy read through the will and the deed he had hundreds of questions that came to mind but decided to voice only one of them "Did my parents love me jiji?"

"Yes Naruto they loved you very much. I was not supposed to tell you this till you where either sixteen or if I believed you are strong enough to handle yourself. Now after I tell you this you must keep it a secret until I deem it ok to speak of do you understand?"

"Yes hokage-sama." As he bowed his head and used the honorific that he never uses Sarutobi knew that he was ready to hear about his family.

"Alright Naruto first let's start with your mother's will. First is her sword, Jihi. Her sword name means mercy for she never killed anyone who did not deserve to be killed. Also here is a scroll of her most powerful jutsu and kenjutsu techniques; she was a very powerful kunoichi the only one who could have rivaled her was my own student Tsunade."

"She had three elements, they where water, lightning and fire. She used her elements in such a combination that it was almost impossible to beat her in ninjutsu."

"What was her name?" asked Naruto in a chocked voice as tears began to blur his vision.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and I'm proud to say she was a great ninja and would have been a great mother if she had the chance to be one for you Naruto."

"What about my father?" asked the blond with tears freely falling down his face as he thought of his parents.

"Your father was a great man. He was by far one of the strongest ninja we have ever had. He saved this village twice in his life time once during the war with Iwa and when the kyuubi attacked our village. Naruto your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage."

He sat there letting the information set in so as to not over whelm the young boy.

"My...My dad was the fourth hokage?" stuttered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto and just like your mother he left you a will a scroll with his jutsu and a house. Now this letter is from both your mother and your father."

He handed him the note that explained everything from the day of the attack to jutsu and the house that was left to him.

'Dear Naruto first off let me tell you that your father and I love you very much and we wish we could be there to watch you grow up. Now as I'm sure you know the kyuubi attacked on the day you were born and your father and I sealed him inside of you. But what you probably don't know is that the kyuubi attacked due to someone making the fox attack our village. Now the scroll and sword that I left for you I want you to master them I hope that your elements are similar to mine. Well here is your father I am going out to help stall the kyuubi I love you and I miss you already. '

'Hey son let me start out by saying I love you tremendously and I know that you're wondering why I chose you to seal the demon inside of. Well I knew that if I couldn't do sacrifice my own son then how can I ask someone else to do the same for me. Alright the beast is growing close so I can't explain a lot but the scrolls I left for you contain my greatest jutsu the rasengan and the Hiraishin no jutsu. Now on top of my two techniques I have left you all of your mothers and my life earnings and my house that I lived in. I love you Naruto and I am sorry that you have to make this sacrifice for a village that should view you as a hero but probably will not.'

As he read the last sentence the rest was illegible. He must have had to stop writing the letter due to the kyuubi attacking the village.

"Jiji please give me their scrolls, and also hand me my mother's sword."

As Sarutobi handed Naruto the items he requested he decided to make a decision that will greatly help the young boy in the future.

"Naruto follow me to your new home." As he stood up he grabbed a very large scroll from the vault.

"Jiji what is that scroll?"

"When we get to your new home I will show you what it is Naruto-kun."

**XXXX**

As the two walked in silence Naruto realized where the old man was taking him.

Sarutobi lead the boy through the forest behind the hokage monument and walked to a clearing in the center of the forest where an extremely large house was sitting hidden from view by the dense foliage covering the area.

"This Naruto my boy is your new home. Your father had it built for the family he was starting. He never came from a clan as far as anyone here knows. He was very secretive at times and your mother was the last of her clan until you were born Naruto." He watched Naruto to judge his reaction to this news. "Your mother was part of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool before they were wiped out during the third shinobi war."

"Why where they attacked?"

"Well you see Naruto the Uzumaki clan where famous for their sealing arts no one rivaled them. Then came along your father who was a natural at fuuinjutsu, some believed that he had a kekkei genkai that no one knew about."

"Jiji I have a favor to ask you and it will mean a lot to me and also help me with a lot of my problems in the future."

"What is it my boy?"

"First I want you to have someone help me master the jutsu in this scroll, second I need you to have Kakashi come here now."

"Alright Naruto I will have Kakashi brought to your new home." With that said he signaled one ANBU agent to go and retrieve the lazy jounin.

As the two waited for Kakashi to arrive they sat and talked with each other for what seemed like hours. Naruto finally showed Sarutobi his Sharingan and told him about his affinities.

Once Kakashi finally arrived he saw his sensei's old house and he saw his student along with the hokage sitting there waiting for him to arrive.

"Ah Kakashi so glad that you could make it. Now I know you are probably wondering why you are here." After receiving a nod from the jounin he continued. "First you are here to help Naruto in training his affinities and helping him with jutsu and the Sharingan. Second I wanted to inform you that your team will be going on a C-ranked mission in two months, we just received a request and the client will not be here for two months, so I want Naruto here to learn at least one new jutsu from the scrolls and be more useful with the Sharingan. Now before you even start arguing I also want you to get your team up to speed or I will demote you down to genin and you will be forced to capture Tora the cat."

After the Hokage's long lecture on what he expected and the consequence if he did not do just that Kakashi decided to shape up and start working with his team the way he really should have from the very beginning.

"Now since there is no light left for you to train to night you are dismissed."

As the two adults left Naruto began to explore the house. He noticed that the house was very large total there was eight bedrooms and 5 bathrooms a kitchen, living room and a dojo for training. In the back yard there was a large garden with its own pond in the middle.

"**Kit summon me so we can begin your training."**

Going through the hand seals he quickly summoned the demon lord. "Alright fox you're out so what's this training you are putting me through now?"

**A/n: Alright not as long as I wanted the chapter to be but I have decided to make the chapters shorter but with frequent updates. So nothing real big a few twist I hope you enjoy so read it review it and let me know how I did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N Alright on with chapter 7 where things will make a drastic change in the story plot, team seven leaves for wave and they go through some very intense training. **

**And I do not own Naruto in anyway besides the story I am writing.**

**XXXXX**

Team seven was seated in the team's new favorite eating establishment thanks to Kakashi. They where all seated in a both inside of a sushi, stake and bakery mixed establishment. The air was thick with the smells of steaks, sweets and other assorted foods.

"Well you three it has been three weeks since we became a team and just under a week with the new training regiments. Now with in that time frame we have grown close and have become a real team."

True to Kakashi's words within the past week the team has had a large change. One the team knows about Naruto's sharingan due to Kakashi saying there should be no secrets between team mates. Second is Sasuke has the sharingan as well and last is the relationship with them all.

Sasuke pulled the stick out of his ass and became close friends with Naruto gave up his desire to kill his brother and he even started to date Sakura.

Sakura left her fan girl attitude behind and became a real kunoichi that anyone could be proud of. She even created a few of her own jutsu for healing someone.

Naruto finally found a family that appreciates him and treats him well. He stopped being as cold to people but he is still the same trouble making prankster.

"Well everyone lets head to the hokage's office and see what mission we can get today."

As the team walked through the village Naruto and Sasuke started a game that is both fun for them and training.

"I see a bird thirty feet ahead of us." Said Naruto

"I see four jounin level ninja straight ahead." Said Sasuke

"Well try and beat this. Six ANBU ninja following us in the standard three by three pattern." Said Naruto with a smug grin on his face.

"Damn that's going to be hard to beat."

"Will you two just shut the hell up already! Now sasuke how about after our mission we go and have dinner or something." Asked sakura.

"Sounds good to me."

As the team continued there conversations a ANBU agent wearing a cat mask with long purple hair dropped in front of the group.

"Hey Yugi-chan. What's up?"

"Hey Naruto I just wanted to say bye I have to leave for a mission." Said Yuugao as she leaned in and kissed Naruto before putting her mask back on and leaving.

"I still do not know how you where able to end up with some one like Yuugao dobe." Said Sasuke with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh probably how you ended up with Sakura when I was sure you where gay teme. I mean you had all of those girls throwing them selves at your feat and you ignored all of them until now that sounds very fishy to me."

As Naruto finished his statement his head immediately met the ground courtesy of Sakura's fist meting the back of his head.

"Alright you guys shape up now we have arrived at the hokage tower."

As the team climb up the stares to speak with the old man, as they climbed the winding stair case to the briefing room Naruto picked up the scent of cheap sake.

"Ah team seven here for another D-ranked mission. Well lets see we have walking 's dogs or rebuilding.."

"NO! Jiji I am tired if doing the D-ranked stuff can we please have at least a C-ranked mission?"

"Well it depends on a few variables such as if your team leader believes you are ready to take on the challenges of higher missions."

Flash back

"Now Naruto when your team comes in next week I wont you to request the mission that way it doesn't look suspicious."

"Got it jiji."

End flashback

"I Kakashi Hatake believe my team is ready to take on a higher mission."

"Alright I have the perfect mission in mind for you. You four will be escorting a bridge builder back to his home land so he may finish his bridge."

"Alright so who is the man that we need to escort and what are we protecting him from." Asked Sasuke.

"The usual bandits, thieves and wild animals, now once you escort the man you will need to stay with him until he has completed the bridge."

As Sarutobi motioned for the man to be brought in Naruto realized the smell he had smelt walking up the stairs was this man.

"This is Tazuna he is the man that you will be guarding and Tazuna these are the ninja who will be accompanying you. "

As Tazuna canned the room he soon realized that the group was full of kids and one adult. The girl of the group was obviously dating the tallest boy and would be a distraction. The boy was also kind of lovey doevey with the girl. Lastly was the blond who was staring off into space with three swords strapped to his hip.

"You call these ninja? They are just a bunch of kids." Said Tazuna as he took another drink from his sake. "Those two are playing kissy face and the other is staring off into space without a clue."

As if to prove his point he raised his hand to throw his now empty bottle of sake when Naruto disappeared.

"May I make a suggestion Tazuna-san." Said Naruto in a dead cold voice behind him. "It would be unwise to insult ninja no matter what their rank."

To prove his point Tazuna soon felt three individual pieces of metal touching his skin courtesy of the three genin he just insulted.

"Tazuna-san I agree with Naruto and I would suggestion that if you insult my ninja again that I will allow them to kill you" with a serious tone creeping in to the hokage's voice Tazuna shut up quickly.

"Alright team met us at the north gate in one hour."

As Tazuna turned to leave his hat fell into three pieces along with his sake bottle and his belt.

"Sorry about that Tazuna-san but it would be unwise to insult them again."

As Kakashi gave him an eye smile he walked out of the room to find his team waiting for him outside the tower.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei did you notice how he was kind of nervous, I think he is hiding something."

"I did notice Sakura but lets not forget that you three almost killed him now." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Now you three go and get ready we leave in one hour."

**XXXX**

(With Sasuke.)

As the last remaining loyal uchiha walked through his house he stopped and stared long and hard at a picture. The picture was of a middle aged man and a young beautiful woman both smiling and holding on to him and his older brother.

They where Fugaku uchiha and Mikoto uchiha his parents who where murdered in cold blood by his older brother Itachi.

"I swear Itachi that I will kill you and avenge our clan once and for all."

"Sasuke stop, revenge is never the answer."

Sasuke was startled that he never knew someone was with him he was even more surprised when he turned around and saw his blond teammate.

"Naruto what are you doing here and how did you sneak up on me."

"I just followed you and plus I am a ninja." Said the blond with a big grin. "And second trust me revenge is not the answer besides you have a new family, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and me. We are your family. Well think about it Sasuke but I need to go so I can pack and remember one thing for me will you?" at Sasuke's nod he continued. "You had a family I never did."

'Flashback one month ago'

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"You won't understand Naruto I had every thing taken from me, you just wouldn't understand."

"You are right about that I don't know what it is like to lose someone because I never had anyone to lose. Ever since I was younger I was hated for something I could not control, no I won't tell you today if and when we grow closer together as a team I will tell you."

"Wait Naruto what do you mean by you where hated by the village?"

"Whenever you are around me and we walk through the village watch how the people act towards me."

With that he left and Sasuke never saw him till the next day."

(End flashback)

"Naruto please tell me what you meant by you have no control over the treatment and hatred of the villagers."

"I am truly sorry Sasuke but I am not comfortable with telling you or Sakura that right now."

With that he left in a gust of wind.

**XXXX**

With Sakura.

"Hey mom I am leaving for about two weeks on a mission so I will see you when I get back."

Before her mother could say anything Sakura was out the door and headed towards the north gate to wait on her teammates.

**XXXX**

With Naruto.

As Naruto walked into his new house after his little talk with Sasuke he quickly began to pack his belongings for a two week journey.

"Food, cloths, new sword, and the jutsu scrolls so I can practice some more while I am gone."

"**Hey kit don't forget the other two scrolls the one for your sharingan and the kenjutsu style that your mother made."**

'_But I already know three styles, and I am working on my own why do I need to learn anther one?'_

"**Just quit your bitching and grab the fucking scroll."**

With that the two stopped talking and Naruto finished packing. Once he was done packing he headed out to the north gate.

**XXXX**

As all three of the genin arrived at the same time they all noticed very quickly that Kakashi was not there.

As they waited patiently they soon saw him walking up the path dragging a drunken Tazuna.

"Sorry I am late everyone but our client here decided to make a pit stop at a few bars."

"Let's just get going before Naruto faints due to the smell."

As Naruto stood closer to Tazuna the more his sense of smell was being affected by the alcohol.

**XXXX**

As the team began walking they soon come across a puddle when it had not rained in weeks.

Kakashi looked up and saw to his delight that Naruto and Sasuke noticed but Sakura sadly didn't.

'_I will have to work some more with her.'_

As the group walked past the puddle out popped two chunin ninja the demon brothers Gōzu and Meizu, they quickly attacked Kakashi and catching him with a chain and quickly ripping him in half.

Sakura let out a very shrill yell as she watched her sensei be torn apart in front of her very eyes.

"Sasuke let's go take care of these wana be assassins."

"Ya let's!"

Both of the boys launched at one of the demon brothers with their sharingans spinning to life before the two brothers.

Gōzu and Meizu quickly detached the chain connecting them together and went after individual targets.

Gōzu began to chase after Naruto leaving his brother to deal with the other boy.

Meizu ran after Sasuke as the two separated and ran to the woods.

(With Naruto)

"You can't run forever boy turn and fight me."

Just like he asked Naruto turned around and delivered a devastating kick to the side of his head.

"Damn boy that's one hell of a kick you got there, and you have the sharingan to boot."

As Naruto stared down the man he realized that every thing was crisp and clear and he could see the chakra network. Since this was his first time ever using the sharingan in a real fight he finally noticed how much of a difference he had with his new eyesight.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your destroyer today."

He rested his hand on his sword and as he finished his sentence he vanished with blinding speed and drew his katana for his favorite move the Battou Jutsu (Sword Drawing Art).

In one move he had successfully killed his opponent or so he though.

"Damn kid that was close; if it wasn't for this armor I would be dead for sure. You see this armor is made specially to counter all weapons even with chakra so your swords and kunai and any other weapon are useless." (Picture the chakra armor from the canon.)

As Gōzu began to stand Naruto saw no mark on him not even his armor was damaged from the blow. The armor had taken the full hit of the sword slash and some how managed to deflect all of the damage.

"Ok then try this one on for size" As Naruto drew his sword Gōzu prepared himself for another strike like the first. But instead he struck the ground with a chakra enhanced blow for the Do Ryu Sen (Ground Dragon Flash)

As the attack neared Gōzu he calmly waited for the attack to hit. When the attack finally did hit home it was not fully deflected.

Gōzu's body flew through the air with a lifeless look in his eyes but just as he was nearing the ground he changed his position.

"Well looks like you have some attacks that you can make fly from your sword. That does make nullifying your sword techniques difficult but like I said they are useless against this armor."

Gōzu quickly launched him self into a taijutsu fight with Naruto. Naruto quickly threw multiple punches and kicks with all of them bouncing off of his opponent's body due to the armor.

"Oh did I forget to mention that it also disables your taijutsu." Said Gōzu with a superior smirk on his face.

He quickly launched a punch at Naruto's face as he was unprepared for the punch. It went straight past his guard and right into Naruto's jaw. As his head flew back it quickly doubled over as a elbow slammed into the back of his head. Quicker then most chunin and jounin could move Gōzu landed a double axel spin kick to naruto's jaw then to his nose.

With a sickening crunch Naruto's nose bounced off of Gōzu's boot then off of a rock instantly breaking it.

"See boy you can not win against me in this fight."

As Naruto slowly stood up he had a puzzled look on his face.

"So that means that this will be a ninjutsu battle. Are you retarded or something?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to get into a ninjutsu fight with someone who has the sharingan really."

"Fuck you. Water dragon jutsu!"

As Gōzu went through the seals Naruto had already copied he was done with his own jutsu.

"Water Dragon jutsu."

As the two dragons clashed Naruto's quickly won the fight for dominance due to his abstain amounts of chakra.

"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu."

"Water style: Water bullet jutsu."

As the two opposing elements clashed a thick vale of steam grew and it continued to grow thicker. As the mist grew in density Naruto realized that his sharingan was useless to him now.

"How do you like the hidden mist jutsu? Now your little sharingan is useless against me."

At the peak of the jutsu Gōzu struck. He quickly lashed out with a few taijutsu techniques then he unleashed a few more water bullets. Through all of the attacks that where barraging him Naruto soon found himself running out of time.

'_Shit with this mist so thick I'm not able to read his movements or his jutsu and I won't last much longer like this. If I can't find a way around this I will die. Wait a minute there is that one jutsu.'_

Naruto slowly began to go through the necessary handseals for his strongest wind based jutsu.

Once his chakra was at the proper level he let loose his jutsu. **"wind style: Black wind hurricane!"**

With a loud scream of both surprise and fear the winds wiped his body from the ground.

As the jutsu roared to life it devastated the surrounding area with hurricane strength winds and outrages amounts of chakra. The mist was blown away and so was Gōzu, the winds cared his body through several trees, rocks. As his head bounced off of the surrounding trees and rocks there was a very loud crack as his neck broke. Stopping dead underneath a creek that was over a hundred feet away Gōzu's body slowly floated to the surface.

"Damn that was draining." Said Naruto as he stood painting inside of a deep crated where the eye of the storm he unleashed was situated.

He slowly turned around to walk off he realized that his body was in immense amounts of pain. As his body began to give out from chakra exhaustion Kakashi popped into existence to catch him and bring him back to the camp site.

"You over did it just to take out one low level chunin don't you think Naruto?"

"No Kakashi-sensei because he was almost to your level, who ever the two demon brothers have been traveling with made their skill level jump to almost jounin. Gōzu almost killed me when I was fighting against him due to his weird armor that he had."

"Well then I guess it was a good thing that your wind jutsu hit his brother as well, and when we get back to camp you should tell me and the rest of the group about that armor."

**XXXX**

Back with Tazuna, sakura, and Sasuke Naruto saw a tied up Meizu.

"Damn dobe that was one hell of a jutsu you unleashed back there, by the way where is the other one?"

"He kind of died when my jutsu hit him full on."

At the shocked looks of everyone there especially Meizu Naruto asked his question that was on his mind.

"So how did you beat him then?"

"When you launched your jutsu he was pushed closer to me and I just had to punch him once and he was out cold."

"What are you telling me that while I was fighting for my life you just had to punch your guy once? And how the hell did you even punch him the armor he was wearing should have stopped that."

"Ya that was all I had to do, and his armor didn't stop my fist."

As Sasuke described what happened Naruto was getting more and more pissed off at his friend.

"Alright you guys lets have a little talk with this demon brother here."

The group closed in on Meizu to get the information they needed.

Just as the group closed in on him he quickly swallowed a suicide pill instantly killing himself before they could question him.

"Alright Tazuna start explaining what all of this is actually about. These ninja that just attacked us where aiming for you as if you where a target."

As Tazuna began to explain to them about Gato and all of his corrupt doings in his village the group of four decided to help the old man in restoring his village.

"Alright guys lets camp here for tonight and head out early in the morning."

With that the group set up camp and had a fireless dinner.

**A/N Alright here is chapter 7 now I know some of my readers don't wont to review because they either like the story the way it is or they juts like my ideas but whatever it is you guys need to review so I know how well I am doing and on any of the polls I out in the story. Well that's it for my little rant so read it review it and enjoy the next chapter will be up soon I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WELL CHAPTER 8 IS HERE THE GROUP WILL BE ARRIVING AT WAVE COUNTRY REAL SOON. WELL ENOUGH CHIT CHAT ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Chapter 8**

**XXXX**

Naruto was the first to wake due to his half demon status. Since the day he became a half demon he no longer needed to sleep for extended periods of time. He was currently sitting in a tree overlooking the landscape. Off in the distance he can see a half completed bridge and a dead looking town.

"_Come here. Come and find me. You know you want my power."_

'_Kyuubi what the hell was that?'_

"_Come boy if you can hear me then you desire power. You cannot ignore me forever boy."_

"**That would be either a demonic weapon or something else entirely."**

'_What should I do? I mean I need to find out what it wants and I need to know how I am able to hear it.'_

"You know what they say right Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "They say that a man who stares at the sky has a lot on his mind."

"Well Kakashi-sensei I know that this will sound crazy but I keep hearing a voice inside my head that is not normally there."

"How do you know it isn't your little friend who is just messing with you?" After the look he received from Naruto he knew he was wrong. "Alright when we get to Tazuna's house you can go looking for your friend."

As Kakashi left to wake the rest of the group the voice came back and sounded even more excited.

**XXXX**

The group finally neared the bridge and had to take a boat across the river. The boat was not large enough for everyone to sit comfortably, so they had to sit in someone's lap.

The boat driver motioned for Tazuna to come over to the side out of ear shot. "Tazuna are you sure they can help us? They are just kids for Christ sake."

"Listen Akadou they may be kids but they are still ninja and the blond one over there is too damn stubborn to die. Now just get us across the river so I can finish the bridge."

With that said the two walked back to the boat and began across the river in complete silence.

As they reached the other side Naruto and Kakashi had a really bad feeling that something was wrong, as if they were being watched since they had crossed the river.

"Everyone be on alert, there is someone here an…."

"DUCK NOW!" shouted Naruto just in the nick of time as a very large blade flew past everyone's head and imbedded it's self in a tree.

Standing on top of the sword was a man who was 6 foot even with short black hair, no shirt with snow cameo pants and solid white wrist wraps on his arms and face.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja. These little brats are yours huh oh how the mighty have fallen."

"This coming from a man who failed to kill someone and was forced to flee from his own village Zabuza Momochi." The comment did not come from Kakashi or even Naruto but from Sakura.

"Well it looks like these brats know who I am. I'm impressed."

"No Sakura knows of you because she has read and memorized the bingo book. I know of you because my brother is in the book and Naruto well I don't know if he does nor do I really care."  
"Oh and who would your brother be you emo twerp?"

"My brother is Itachi Uchiha you eyebrow less moron. Anyone with a brain should have been able to see that I am an Uchiha."

"Oh this one has some spunk in him but what about your other two students?"

"You three guard Tazuna; I will deal with Zabuza I should be able to deal with him."

"No Kakashi-sensei you will need some back up." Shouted Sasuke as he stood watched as Kakashi squared off against Zabuza.

"Listen you three I want you to run away from here and take Tazuna home. Guard him till I get there and I will deal with Zabuza here."

"No Kakashi-sensei I will help you that way if you overdo it I can help you get out alive. I won't be much help in the fight itself he is still way out of my league."

"I understand Naruto. Now let's make…."

He was interrupted by a very thick mist creeping through the forest and obscuring everyone's vision. Even with all three sharingan users with their eyes scanning through the fog without the slightest detection of movement.

"Eight prime choices to choose from. Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart, which one should I choose. Should I make it fast or slow and painful?"

As Zabuza's disembodied voice sounded through the forest all of the genin and Tazuna felt a very menacing cold chill race up there spins.

Kakashi was rapidly searching for the source of the voice. He was not going to lose any of his students. As his eyes scanned the surrounding area he spotted a figure appear in between his students and Tazuna.

"It's over!" shouted Zabuza as he swung his sword in a wide arc towards Tazuna's body.

As Tazuna watched in horror as the blade neared his body it seemed that certain doom was inevitable. But just as the blade was inches from his head Zabuza turned into water: and there where the man once stood was Sasuke with his sharingan eyes spinning wildly.

"I may be a genin but I am still an Uchiha. DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" with his sharingan spinning even faster he set his sights on finding the real Zabuza.

'So I have to deal with two sharingan users. Well Kakashi is my only real threat. His little students can play with a few of my water clones.'

As Zabuza reappeared he quickly rushed in attacking Kakashi directly. Just as he neared Kakashi three more appeared and rushed at the genin.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly rushed in and met their opponents head on. Sakura froze seeing that there was still one more and that one was heading for her. The water clone sneered as he swung a devastating right hook and grinned even more as he heard as satisfying crack. Sakura knew her jaw was broken and she was no match against Zabuza even if it was only a clone. Sasuke and Naruto both knew that Sakura would not last long against the clone and could possibly die. Naruto evading a wide swipe from his opponent he rushed in to help Sakura.

"Sakura get down now!" shouted Naruto as he ran through hand seals.

"**Grand fire ball jutsu!"**

As the fire ball raced towards the water clone Sakura attempted to knee the clone and push him in front of the fire ball.

"Nice try little girl but you're not strong enough to hit me you can't even hold your own against a clone." 

A grin graced her lips as she was slipping into unconsciousness took her "I wasn't trying to hit you."

As he looked up he saw the fireball a little too late as it slammed into his chest. The clone that Naruto was fighting walked over and smiled at Naruto."

"I'm impressed you took down one clone but there are still two of us left not counting the original."

Naruto was greeted with two fists hitting him in the face curtsey of the remaining two clones. After the jaw breaking hit Naruto was immensely surprised that he was still conscious. He quickly activated his sharingan eyes and noticed that he was the only one who was still up out of the three of them. He soon saw the last of the clones rushing into finish the job and kill Tazuna.

'_Need to use that jutsu I just hope I can make it in time before they kill Tazuna.'_

At some point during all of the fighting Kakashi had been captured by Zabuza inside of a water prison. Thinking fast Naruto stood up and went through four hand seals. Tiger, dragon, horse, and rabbit, using those four hand seals he completed his jutsu.

"**Fire style fire wipe jutsu."**

As he took out the last remaining water clones with a surprise attack he chose to help Kakashi. Gathering wind chakra inside of his throat he let loose a mighty roar.

"**Wind style Atsugai." **A cone of condensed wind shot out of his mouth and headed straight for the real Zabuza.

As Zabuza saw the jutsu heading towards him he knew he was in trouble. With how much chakra was pumped into the cone of wind it would kill him on contact. So he had two choices die by a genin or fight Kakashi again and hope he was as lucky as the first time. As he moved to avoid the jutsu he was distracted by the blond genin's eyes; they held the sharingan and where analyzing his every move he made. With this split second distraction he was too slow to fully avoid the jutsu.

"Guuyyyyaaaa my leg, you fucking little brat you destroyed my leg."

As Naruto fell forwarded from chakra exhaustion Kakashi caught him dripping wet from the water prison.

"You should know Zabuza to never under estimate any opponent even if they are just a genin."

Kakashi moved to finish the job and end Zabuza's life, but just as he neared the downed man with his kunai drawn a hunternin appeared beside the body and took him away.

Kakashi covered up his sharingan eye so he can preserve the remaining amount of his chakra and turned to Tazuna. "Let's get them to your house so we all can rest."

Tazuna only nodded his head and helped Kakashi carry the genin with the help of a few shadow clones.

**XXXXXX **

The next day Naruto awoke to a new surrounding and a very comfy bed. The smell of food wafted up through the floor from the kitchen somewhere down stairs. As he began to move there came a knock at the door followed by a female's voice and figure steeping through the door.

"Oh! You're awake! Good breakfast is ready come down when you are ready to eat."

With that the young women left the room and headed down stairs.

"I wonder where I am and where is the rest of my team. I hope we were not separated during the fighting with Zabuza."

With many thoughts racing through his head he walked down stairs.

**XXXXXX**

As Naruto walked through the kitchen door way he saw his whole team and Tazuna. His answers where answered as to where he was and his team now all that was left to do was eat the copious amounts of food on the table. 

"Alright everyone listen up. Zabuza is still alive and will probably be coming after everyone here once he is fully healed."

The confusion around the table could be seen on everyone's face, especially Naruto's.

"But Kakashi-sensei there is no way he should have survived. The man couldn't even walk let alone fight off your attacks."

"You're right about that but he had an accomplice that was hiding out and waiting to jump in and help if need be. So while we are here helping Tazuna finish the bridge everyone, and that includes you Naruto, will be training"

With that everyone went back to eating their meal. As they were finishing up a young boy around eight years old walked in and looked around the table. Mumbling something under his breath he turned and walked back up stairs.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that was my son Inari."

"What the hell is his problem?" Asked Naruto through a mouth full of food.

"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full and don't be so rude."

"Well it's kind of rude for him to come down here and then leave without saying anything."

"He lost his father recently and has been very depressed as of late."

"The man who rules these lands is called Gato. He killed Inari's father and any others who were trying to over throw him. All he does is bleed this country dry and forces the people into misery and poverty."

"That's so sad."

After the explanation of Inari's past Naruto stood up from the table and left without saying a word to anyone.

**XXXX**

Later that night with the team lying around resting and talking with Tazuna about the bridge and his country of wave. As they were all talking Naruto walked in the house sweating, covered in burn marks and slightly bleeding.

"Naruto what the hell happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

"I was training. I had to blow off some steam so I went out and rearranged the landscape a little."

"What do you mean about rearranged the landscape a little?"

"Well Sakura I was working on a new jutsu and it just so happened to go wrong, repeatedly wrong. But once I finally got it close it blew up and leveled several trees."

"Dinner" the team quickly forgot their conversation and headed to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Sitting at the table was Inari looking as down and gloomy as always. Everyone sat down at the table without a word and began to eat their dinner.

So Tazuna how is the bridge coming along." Asked Sakura.

"Well I hope that I can complete it with the village's help and the help of your team."

"Don't worry Tazuna me and my team will help you and protect you." The smile that was radiating off of Naruto's face gave everyone at the table hope, all but one.

"Why? Why do you guys try so hard? All that will happen is you die." Inari surprising everyone broke the silence.

"Why do you think that everyone will die? Is it because of Gato? "

"Gato killed my dad. He killed my dad and every man that was helping him. Don't you all see that no one can stop him?"

"Oh shut the fuck up! Listen up you little shit at least you had a father. I never knew anyone from my family and my team mate here had his entire family killed by his own brother. You on the other hand you still have your mother, your grandfather and many villagers that love and look out for you. I on the other hand I have no one, all I have is my team. The village I come from and live in, the very village I would give my life for hates me."

As his temper continued to rise red, blue and black chakra began to seep out and saturate the atmosphere in the room.

"My own village has attempted to kill me. By the time I was five years old I had over 26 assassination attempts on my life. I have been burned, stabbed, tortured and one person even attempted to hang me."

After his last statement he pulled off his shirt and showed everyone the jagged and ruff scars that littered his body. Chest, rib cage and back where covered with nothing but scars and hardly any unscathed skin. Along the outline of the scars where signs of sever burn marks.

"This is what it means to be hated by the ones you love. To this day I have had over 300 assassination attempts on my life and the only reason why I am still alive to this day is the leader of my village looks out for me." With his temper fully peaked he slammed his hands on the table splintering it. "So if you want to wine and cry about how fucking difficult your life is just because you lost someone, well you winning to the wrong person."

As Naruto stormed out of the room everyone settled into a deep quietness. The thickness in the air was gone, but no one could remove those horrible scars and burns that had littered the body of the most cheerful young boy they knew.

"Kakashi-sensei how much of that was true."

Kakashi looked directly at Sasuke and Sakura, and then he turned to the rest of the people before saying a word. "Every word he said was true. Those scars are a constant reminder to him and a few others the horrors he has endured and at such a young age."

"How? How did he retain his humanity? Every single person I know of would have killed themselves or gone insane."

"That's just it though Naruto did try to kill himself once, and the only reason why he is still alive is because of me. I was still on ANBU at the time but I saw him walking home and he was covered in burn marks. Once he entered his house he attempted suicide. He strung a rope up and tried to hang himself; I rushed in and cut the rope. After I rushed him to the hospital he was institutionalized for a while and the ones who did it were killed."

"That young man is stronger than any I have met in my life."

"Dad I am surprised that you are complementing something."

After they were all told a little about Naruto's past everyone had a little more respect for the young man. Inari was the one hit the hardest with it and quickly rushed to his room.

"Everyone let's get some sleep."

The group of ninja walked up stairs to their respected rooms and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N WELL I AM TERRIBLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAVE HAD SOME COMPUTER ISUES AND HAVING SOME TROUBLE WITH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. WELL READ IT REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOONER THAN THIS CHAPTER WAS. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N WELL CHAPTER 9 IS HERE NOW COMES THE REAL ACTION OF THIS PART. WELL ENJOY THE STORY. I do not own Naruto. **

'_Naruto you know you really did not need to blow up on that young boy like you did.'_

"_You know I really don't care. That little shit deserved it; I mean come on the nerve of him to say that he has had a hard life."_

'_No one knew about what you had to go through. You don't trust anyone and you never let them get close to you.'_

"_You know the reason behind why I don't like to trust people, all they do is stab you in the back."_

'_Oh and how do you explain your team, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are all there for you. When you are ready to open your eyes and see that not everyone is out to kill you then talk to me again.'_

With their conversation over the mental link the two shared was severed. Naruto was lying on the roof of Tazuna's house looking up at the stars as his mind raced with over a thousand thoughts.

"You know Naruto what you did in there was a bit too much don't you think? You broke their table you know."

"Kakashi-sensei I don't care if I did go to fare he was way out of line. He was acting like he has had the hardest life imaginable when there are people who have had worse that he could ever imagine."

"Naruto not everyone has gone through what you have and not everyone know what you actually went through."

"Hmmhm you know the fox said something similar to that just a little bit before you showed up."

"Naruto please let people in there are some good people out there that you can trust."

With that Kakashi walked off to let Naruto think about everything. As Naruto lay on top of the house, the stars and night sky began to fade. The sun was now creeping up over the horizon showering the land in its golden light. The suns warming rays of light caressed Naruto's face and he basked in the warmth for several more hours before he fully realized just how long he was up on the roof.

'_Wow its already morning time and I can even hear everyone walking and talking down stairs in the kitchen.'_

**XXXX**

"So is Naruto going to come in and eat Kakashi?"

"I do not know honestly. He was very upset about everything and needed to calm down a bit."

"I am calm and I'm sorry about the table."

"Oh Naruto there you are. Get over here and eat and don't worry about the table."

No one said a word as Naruto sat down at the now repaired table or maybe it was a new one who knew. The meal progressed relatively quiet and Inari stayed up stairs in his room till the group left.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes Inari they are all gone. Why did you stay up stairs? You could have come down here with us."

"No the blond boy of the team scars me."

They remaining two at the house stared out the window as the team of ninja walked towards the uncompleted bridge. As they neared the bridge the fog that covered the land was steadily growing thicker. As the fog cleared up the scene at the bridge was a horrific sight in deed. Bodies lay all over the bridge possibly dead. As the team began to check on the men they soon noticed that the men were not dead but unconscious.

"Listen everyone stay alert it could be Zabuza."

"That's where you are wrong Hatake." The team jumped as they heard a voice behind them that belonged to the very man they were talking about. "I did not do this my leg is still fucked up from when your student there blasted me with that wind jutsu."  
"Well you should have been faster."

"What was that you little blond bastard!"

"Zabuza if you didn't do this then who did?"

"I don't really know his name not many people do. The only name that anyone knows him by is Striker but let's just say he is a better assassin than I am."

The group quietly set up a defensive perimeter around Tazuna. They all scanned the area looking for any signs of the enemy that rivaled Zabuza in skill. A man that was a better killer than I trained assassin was not the team's idea of a good day.

"So what does this striker guy look like?" asked Naruto.

"Well he looks like the man that is standing right there." Zabuza raised a shaking hand and pointed right in front of the group.

Standing before the team of genin was a man dressed in nothing but black. Face was covered by a mask of solid black cloth there was not even a slit for his eyes. The man stood at six foot tall just under Kakashi's height. His hair was standing straight up similar to Kakashi's own gravity defying hair.

"So Zabuza is there a reason why you have yet to finish your mission and kill this pathetic excuse of human flesh."

"Well you see this team was stronger than I though and I just got a little carless is all." Zabuza was sweating bullets now who ever this man was he scared him.

"I don't need to listen to your excuses Zabuza and these things before me that you call strong are just garbage just like you."

That was enough to cause Zabuza to snap out of his funk and pissed him off.

"Hey who are you calling garbage you emo bitch!"

Everyone was somewhat surprised when Naruto yelled at the men but they were more surprised that he called him an emo. Normally he only calls Sasuke that.

"Well you certainly are a lively one aren't you? This should be fun to crush you little dreams and destroy that hope of yours."

Suddenly the man disappeared and then quickly reappeared in front of Naruto. He stretched his hand up and flicked Naruto in the forehead hard enough launch the young teen several feet back and crashing into and then through the bridge.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke quickly rushed over to the team mate he has slowly started to like and even consider a brother.

"Now where do you think you are going?"

Sasuke turned his head and received a devastating right hook to his face. A loud crack could be heard as his nose shattered and he too fell into the still waters below the bridge. As he neared the water he spotted Naruto hanging from the bridge and then he stopped falling. Turning his head he saw Naruto had used the multi shadow clone jutsu to stop him.

"Naruto what's the plan to stop this guy?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would have a plan because I have no idea how to counter his speed. I'm not even fast enough to beat that guy."

"Well we both have the sharingan and we both are fast maybe if we both hit him from two different angles we can take him out."

"Alright well do you know any elemental dragon jutsu?"

"Yes I know the fire dragon what about you?"

"I know the water dragon and soon we both will know the water dragon and fire dragon jutsu."  
The two teammates went through the hand seals for the two jutsu and copied them down.

"Let's go."

The two rushed up the side the bridge and charged straight at the man covered in bandages and started their jutsu sequence. Naruto went through the seals for the water dragon and Sasuke went through the seals for the fire dragon.

"Well is appears that you two are ready to fight good."

The two jutsu quickly launched at the man they were fighting and then he was gone again. The jutsu clashed and covered the bridge in a thick vial of mist. Both teens backed up to each other and had their sharingans spinning madly searching for the man.

"Sasuke over there I see him let's go."

The two rushed to where they thought they had seen the man. After reaching a clearing were the mist was gone they saw that he was just standing there without a care in the world.

"That attack would have worked if not for the fact that you both are garbage and cannot touch me."

As he belittled the two teens six clones appeared behind him. Without even moving from his spot where he was standing the clones all were destroyed as if they were never even there.

"What the hell just happened Naruto? He didn't even move and he took out all of the clones."

"From what I learned from my clones is he admits immense amounts of chakra and condenses it down so it's like needles."

"Well you are a smart one. But unfortunately that is only half of the pie because there is much more than just that to my jutsu."

"Well why don't you tell us then if you're so confident."

"Now where would the fun in that be? How about this for every hit you can land on me I will answer one question."

As the three squared off to face on another the rest of the team stepped in to assist the two teens.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you all. My little helper there can deal with you."  
A wall of fire erupted in front of the group as if on cue. Standing behind the team was a young boy around Naruto's age maybe older with long red hair. He was similarly dressed like his master, solid black but his face was not covered up. A long jagged scare ran down the side of his face from his forehead down to his lip. His eyes were filled with sadness and despair. The young man had lost all hope of doing anything but following his master's orders.

"SO who might you be?" asked Kakashi

"My name is not important; all you need to know is that I will be the one to kill you and the rest of your team while Master Striker deals with those two teens."

A massive explosion erupted shortly after they stopped talking completely separating the team from Sasuke and Naruto.

(With Sasuke and Naruto)

The three of the men squared off against each other as the scorching flames behind them consumed part of the bridge.

"So tell me why you fight for a nation that does not care about you."

"Because even if the people hate us we will still fight for the land that was our families 'home and we will defend it with our lives just like the people before us ."

"I'm not talking to you. I swear you fucking Uchiha are all the same I was talking you your blond friend."

"What does he mean Naruto? The village doesn't hate you do they?"

"Oh so you don't know do you?"  
"It's a secret from my classmates so they don't treat me different what I want to know is how you know about my secret."

"That is one of my abilities I can sense the chakra of my opponent like your Uchiha friend here I can tell his elemental affiliations. With you I can tell yours and I can even tell that you have two types of chakra."

"What the hell does he mean Naruto?"

"Well you guys were bound to find out one way or another. I am a jinchuuriki. I am the container for the nine tailed fox demon that attacked our village."

Sasuke could only stare at his blond teammate as he told him this. He never would have guessed that Naruto of all people had a demon inside of him.

"So who cares? You are still my teammate and we still need to beat this guy. I am shocked though that you have a demon. You are one of the nicest guys I know."

"Well then this should be interesting indeed. Let's see how good you too really are."

(With the rest of the team.)

"So what do we call you?"

"Like I said before my name is not important."

"Oh but it is. You see I need to know the name of the person who I am about to kill."

Before the young child in front of the team could make any type of remark Kakashi was rushing forwarded at high speeds. In the time it took for Kakashi to reach his target he was stopped by another fire jutsu.

"I see you are serious about killing me so I will tell you the name I go by. Its Valkyrie."

"So you are a girl huh well then this will be interesting."

As Kakashi took another step forward a light blue blur flew past him. Standing between him and the young female named Valkyrie was Zabuza's apprentice Haku.

"Is there a reason why you are in my way?"  
"I cannot let you attack this young girl Hatake I will take her on. Zabuza-Sensei please assist them in protecting Tazuna as I am sure that Gato will not be paying us."

"Whatever."

Knowing that Haku was right Zabuza backed down and stood with Kakashi next too Tazuna.

"So Zabuza what is your apprentice's name?"

"Her name is Haku. I thought I told you before."

"Nope she just came in and saved your ass before I killed you."

"Shut your fucking mouth Hatake. If it wasn't for that little blond pipsqueak I would have won that fight."

As the two argued back and forth the rest of the ninja on the bridge squared off for a fight to the death.

**A/N alright here is the end of chapter 9. I know I took my sweet time with this one but I have had a lot of shit happen the past couple of days. Well I hope all of my readers had a good holiday with family and what not. Now I'm not going to make any promises but I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Ok so for all of you readers I ask that you send me some names for the two new assassins. Next chapter the fights start.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Alright it has been a while since I have updated so I hope the ones who are true fans of the story still like what I have come up with so on to chapter 10. And I don't own Naruto**

A/N Alright it has been a while since I have updated so I hope the ones who are true fans of the story still like what I have come up with so on to chapter 10.

Zabuza along with Kakashi stood close to Tazuna, knowing that they were the last line of defense for his life. The group of young ninja that had accompanied the two jonin were facing off against two new unknown ninja. Sakura and Haku were facing off against the first unknown ninja called Valkyrie while Naruto and Sasuke faced the master, a man named Striker.

"So Kakashi I bet 300 ryō that my student is the one who wins this fight with the girls and that your three won't even survive."

"Well isn't that nice. Sure I'll take the bet."

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

"Naruto I have a really bad feeling about this guy. Those moves and his jutsu are outrageous and it seems the harder we try and hit him the faster he gets."

"Come on are you to tired already? We just started to have some fun too."

Flashback

"Let's hit him with a combo attack."

"Ok what did you have in mind?"

"I use a wind jutsu and you use a fire jutsu."

The two teammates nodded their heads and charged head on at the enemy shinobi before them.

"Fire style: fire dragon jutsu." Sasuke launching the fire jutsu just moments before Naruto launched his wind jutsu.

"Wind style Atsugai" Naruto launched his newly created wind style jutsu causing the normal fire dragon jutsu to double in size and changed from the normal red flames to a scorching blue.

"Please that pathetic excuse of a combo; it won't do a damn thing to me."

Striker's dodge of the combination jutsu was as easy as swatting a fly, but when he dodged the attack he met a huge surprise. Sasuke had predicted where the man would appear with his Sharingan and sent a kick aimed straight for Striker's head. The strike fully connected sending Striker straight for Naruto who was powering up a jutsu that Sasuke had never seen nor heard of. In both of his hands was a small ball of condensed chakra that was spinning wildly.

Flashback

"Naruto get over here I want to show you something."

"What is it Kyuubi?"

"This jutsu was used by your father to beat me in battle. The way I hear it this was one of his most prized jutsu."

"So how did you learn it?"

"The technique does not require any hand signs; all you do is condense your chakra into a ball on your palm."

"Okay. Again how did you learn it if there is no hand signs?"

"Because with my eyes they break down the jutsu, how much chakra is used, how the jutsu is formed and molded and even the hand signs used."

"Cool so what do I need to do so that I can learn this move?"

"You need to focus on three main factors in completing this jutsu. One you must get the shape and to do that I want you to use your chakra to pop this balloon full of water." The kyuubi handed Naruto the balloon of water and left him to his work.

(Back to the fight.)

The blue ball of chakra formed and was spinning wildly in both of his palms.

(Flashback)

"The next step is the power. Similar to what you did in the first step you need to use your chakra to pop this." Instead of a balloon full of water the kyuubi hand him a solid ball of rubber.

(Fight)

The balls of chakra condensed even more and where no longer wild looking but more controlled.

(Flashback)

"The third step is to combined the two into one and add both the shape and power along with the control to form a solid ball of chakra. Once you have that done then you strike." To prove his point he slammed the rasengan into a nearby tree and disintegrated it in the exact spot he hit and the rest fell to the ground in splinters.

(FIGHT!)

"Take this you arrogant prick! **RASENGAN!**" slamming the two rasengans into his opponent he hopped that after this attack the fight would be over. Oh how wrong he was.

Striker flew back from the twin attack to his chest and slammed into a tree at the end of the bridge knocking it to the ground. As he slowly stood up his head lowered and looking towards the ground giving him and even more menacing appearance. He slowly raised his head and locked eyes with the two teens he was fighting.

The bandages no longer covering his eyes now the two can see his solid blue pupil less eyes. The glacier blue color froze the two where they stood neither of them noticing that the temperature dropped drastically around them.

"That actually fucking hurt you little brat. For that you are going to see the true reason why I am above your level. I would like you to meet my kekkei genkai the Jojougan. With this I can see what type or chakra you have how much you have and even predict the jutsu you are fixing to use. You cannot stop me even if the both of you poses the Sharingan."

(Sakura and Haku)

"So do you have a plan Haku because I don't really have anything to stop her?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is I'm a medic Nin not a combat Nin. The most help I will be is healing you and maybe some taijutsu."

All of a sudden the air became thick with chakra. So much in fact that the two girls that where no were near the fight itself suddenly felt very heavy and found it hard to breath.

"Well it seems that master has gotten serious with your two friends. I suppose that I too should take you seriously." The young girl in front of Sakura and Haku reached up and removed the cloth covering her eyes. Once the cloth was removed they could see that her eyes were actually closed. When she opened them they were solid red fading into a light blue in the center. "These are my eyes Okibigan. With these eyes I have perfect control over fire and I can even tell a person's movements by their body temperature, I can even tell if someone is lying to me."

After she explained what her eyes are capable of the air became hot and very dense with the pure amount of dry heat that was being produced.

"I can't even produce any ice. The heat in the air is so high that she evaporated all of the water in the air and surrounding area."

"Wow really? How can she do that by just flaring her chakra?"

The two girls looked at their opponent in slight wonder and fear for someone to have that much of a control over fire that with just a flare of her chakra she can summon up enough of a heat wave to evaporate all of the water in the air. They really had to be careful of any fire jutsu she uses because they could be disastrous.

"Hey Haku I think I have a plan. If we are able to get some water up here do you think you would be able to use some of your more powerful jutsu?"

"Yes I should be able to but we would need a lot of water. How are you planning on getting enough water up here?"

(Flashback)

"Alright guys come here we will be leaving to wave here shortly so I will start training you in your element."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"First I want you to channel chakra into this slip of paper. If it crinkles up you have an affinity to lightning, if it burns fire, it gets damp water, if you have a wind affinity it will cut in half , and if you have an earth affinity then it will turn to dust."

As the three genin grabbed the pieces of paper two were wondering what affinity they have while one blonde in particular was wondering how his third affinity would show up.

"Alright Sasuke you go first."

Sasuke channeled a small amount of chakra into the slip of paper and watched as it first crinkled up into a ball and then burst into fire.

"Ok, Sasuke you have a lightning and fire affinity. Next will be Sakura."

Following Sasuke's lead she channeled a small amount of chakra into the slip of paper and half of it was dissolved into water and the other half crumbled into dust.

"Well that was unexpected. Sakura it appears that you have a high affinity to both water and earth. Alright finally Naruto your up."

The blond channeled a bit of chakra into the slip of paper and what happened surprised everyone. First the paper turned solid black and then shredded into multiple small pieces before bursting into a red flame then changed to a blue and finally turned to a black flame.

"Ok, Naruto I have no idea why the paper turned black but you have an affinity to wind and fire." Said Kakashi smiling at his students. _'What the fuck was up with the flames though and the chakra paper turning black? Something is not right about any of this.'_

(Flashback end)

'_I haven't practiced this a lot but here goes nothing.' _**"Water style raging water tides" **

Using only four hand seals and over half of her chakra reserves the water underneath the bridge rose up and took the shape of four different tidal waves and as one they descended on top of the bridge then swirled around into a dome of pure water as Sakura continued to go through hand seals. "**Water style water implosion" **the water that had formed the dome quickly rushed into the center of the dome causing a massive shock wave from the force.

(With Kakashi and Zabuza.)

"Wow that little girl on your team is impressive did you teach her that?"

"No I did not. Honestly I don't know where she learned it from either, but she does have a very high affiliation with water."

"I see and what about the other two? What are their skills in terms of the girl?"

"They too are a mystery. I'm not quite sure what all they know but in terms of strength, speed, chakra and overall skill they are far beyond Sakura's current level."

(Naruto and Sasuke)

As the two teammates stared into the icy abyss that was their opponents eyes they both where thinking the same thing.

'_Fuck this is not good.'_

They had just pissed off one of their strongest opponents yet and they have been hard pressed to touch him.

'_Hey Kyuubi I have a question.'_

"**What is it kit?"**

'_If I used your chakra along with my Sharingan do you think I would be able to beat him?'_

"**There is a chance but it will take time I will have to fuse my demonic chakra with your none and half demonic chakra."**

"Sasuke do you think you can stall him for me? It's going to take me sometime to do what I'm planning."

"Ya just don't keep me waiting dobe."

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to sit down on the bridge and mediate. The air around him condensed and formed a sphere of air pressure.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing? This is no time to mediate I do need some help here."

Never hearing him the blonde continued to sit there unmoving. Soon the two who continued to fight suddenly stopped. As they looked towards the blonde they where greeted by a sight that startled them both. Swirling around Naruto was three types of chakra, a red, a blue and a black tail like figure of pure chakra swirled and then started meld into one giant shape. A figure of a giant fox soon took shape out of the chakra and stared down at the two in front of Naruto.

"What the hell is he? There is now way chakra should be visible."

"Naruto just how strong are you."

Standing up he slowly opened his eyes. No longer where they the normal blue with the white tomas. The pupil in both eyes where slitted with the Sharingan tomas around the top half of his eyes, with a solid black back ground. The normal white tomas of his Sharingan had changed to a light blue and on close inspection of the pupil one could see a black flame patter inside and around his pupil.

'_Kyuubi, what can this new Sharingan do?'_

"**Well for one it still has all of the basic features of the normal Sharingan. Copy jutsu, predict movements, break and cast genjutsu. Nothing new there but the new abilities that come with this type of the Sharingan is now you have perfect control over fire, you are able to temporarily copy bloodline techniques as well as kenjutsu and taijutsu but there is a catch."**

'_And what's that?'_

"**Well its simple to unlock the next stage you have to witness the one you love more than anything die without you being able to stop it from happening and fell the guilt and shame that comes with their death, also the more you use the higher level jutsu the eyes give you the more of your eyesight will deteriorate."**

**XXXX**

**A/N alright short chapter but not to short. But just so most of you know I was not working on this chapter for a few reasons one I was rewriting chapters 1-6 I didn't change much just fixed some grammar and spelling. I would like to thank Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover for her help she did a little editing on the first half of the chapter as well as help with the names of the two new bloodlines in the story and with getting me over my writers block. So check out her stories if ya want and the usual drill read it review it and tell me if its good or bad. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, Alright everyone I hope you all liked my previous chapter. I would like to bring up one thing that someone said about my last chapter. The issue was about Naruto losing his eyesight at using his next stage of the Sharingan similar to the mangekyou Sharingan. I was told that a lot of my readers would probably be upset and pissed off about it, but read this chapter and find out why and what could happen **

**Chapter 11**

"_What the fuck do you mean? Are you telling me I'm going blind?"_

"**No not yet at least. The next stage of your Sharingan is to powerful for your eyes right now. The amount of yoki and chakra that is used in the three techniques of your eyes. The normal Sharingan has three, Amaterasu it is said to be black fire from hell itself, Tsukuyomi is an unbreakable genjutsu that causes massive psychological damage, and last is the Susanoo not ever mangekyou Sharingan has the Susanoo but the ones that do have this technique are registered to immense amounts of pain and damage throughout their entire body. "**

"_Ok so what do I get with this Sharingan? By the way what's it called?"_

"**Goddamn kit didn't you listen I just told you and I decided to give it the name Eikyuu Sharingan."**

"_I meant like the Amaterasu and shit. Do I have anything like that? And that name is fitting ."_

"**Just get back to the fight and I think you have the Amaterasu."**

Cutting the link to the fox he stared down the man standing in front of him. The chakra rolling off of him was stifling and had started to hurt his new Sharingan.

"Lets go."

That was all anyone heard as Naruto soon disappeared and then slammed his fist right into Strikers gut.

"Sasuke get back I will handle this bastard."

Without warning the air was filled with a monstrous amount of KI. Everyone on the bridge soon found it hard to breathe even Naruto.

"Alright you little shit lets end this little charade."

The two squared off once again. Naruto rushed forwarded at unimaginable speeds, well at least for a genin. Quickly falling into his taijutsu stance that he learned from the kyuubi, unlike when he fought Mizuki this time he was using the true style the fox spoke of. Sliding his left hand down his right arm he fully extended it out in front of him. His right arm was bent over his head pointing forwarded with his knees bent and his feet pointing straight in front of him.

Striker slide into his own taijutsu style. He had his right arm close to his body with his palm open and fingers curled in. His left arm fully out stretched in front of him with his fingers point up in a full open palm. His leg where spread ever so slightly apart and bent with his body weight on the tips of his toes.

The two combatants charged at each other and quickly started to exchange punches. Naruto being the quickest of the two threw a right elbow from above his head followed by a spin and then a left hook. Both attacks connected almost at the same time. The elbow flew over the top of Striker's head but connected with his shoulder forcing him to spin to his left where he received a devastating left elbow. Striker was seething with anger at being bested by a genin in taijutsu.

Bringing his arms up into a boxing stance Striker moved to attack. Running straight at Naruto he launches rapid fast jabs and then at powerful low kick. Thanks to his Sharingan Naruto was able to avoid all of the jabs and the low kick, but soon after dodging the kick he was suddenly rocketed backwards.

'_What the fuck was that?' _

Rushing his opponent he begins the next round by throwing a few rapid jabs followed by the elbow of each arm after the jabs either missed or connected. Just like before a fist sailed by Naruto's head and he was hit by an invisible force that sent him flying.

"**Kit when he go to hit release a pulse of chakra from that part of your body even if you miss." **

Not even replaying to the Kyuubi Naruto rushes head on against Striker once again. This time he charge chakra to all of his limbs adding more power to all of his hits and increasing his already incredible speed. Throwing a right hook as soon as it connected he blasted his chakra from his fist and slamming it into Striker's chest. Seeing his opponent fly back several feet and then start to cough up some blood Naruto now realized what striker had been doing to cause the damage that was done to him.

"I (pant) figured out (pant) your trick."

"You really are a fool. I wasn't using chakra in my attacks. That was just pure speed and wind chakra not normal chakra. Now I am going to end this, as I can tell you are very well trained in taijutsu and I'm not going to use and Nin or genjutsu against a Sharingan wielder. So that only leaves me with kenjutsu."

Holding his arm out Striker showed a tattoo design of dragon surrounded by water. Dragging his thumb across his bloody lip he swiped some of the blood on the tattoo and with a puff of smoke he held a sword in his hand. It was a standard katana but the blade was solid blue with a dragons head as the guard. The dragon guard on the sword had its jaw spread open and appeared to be pushing the sword from its mouth. The hilt was wrapped in a solid snow white fabric with a water droplet design on it.

"You think you're the only one who knows kenjutsu?"

Naruto takes off his coat and shows a nine tailed fox design on one arm and on the other showed five tailed fox.(1) wiping some blood on the nine tailed fox a chrisom red blade with a black fox and flames up the lengthen of the blade.

"I am very skilled in kenjutsu. There is only one person in my village who can oppose me in kenjutsu."

Rushing forwarded the blade blurs from view. Striker using his chakra sense was barely able to block the downward strike aimed for his head. Jumping back he settles into a kenjutsu stance raising his sword above his head and angling it down pointing to the ground.

"You are fast and apparently have some skill with a sword but can you match me?"

Without saying a word he sealed his katana and then unseald his dual kodachi. One blade poised above his head and the other out in front of him pointing straight down. Rushing forwarded and channeling chakra into his swords he struck. Swinging up with his left sword and then swinging down with his right sword at the same time. Without even meaning to he was channeling wind and fire chakra into the blades and once they struck the blade of Striker they cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

At seeing his blade brake Striker was immediately in shock and didn't realize the two blades where still coming at him till it was too late. Both kodachis sliced through Striker's body with ease, one blade sliced him through his neck and down his chest while the other went through his stomach.

"Beaten (cough) by a genin."

"I (pant) told (pant) you my skills in kenjutsu are the highest (pant) in my village."

"That you did, (cough) hey kid listen (cough) and don't interrupt I don't have much time (cough cough) four miles in the woods to the north of here is Gato's base (cough) south of his base is mine. I want you to go and take everything from both of themmm."

As Naruto watched the life fade from his eyes he couldn't help but think why he had given him those directions. So deciding that he would stay and help with the fights he summoned five shadow clones and sent them on their way.

(Haku, Sakura vs Valkyrie)

Haku looking around notices that there was a large abundance of water now and it had yet to evaporate. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth she quickly goes through some hand seals.

"**Hyoton: Demon Ice mirrors."**

A large dome of ice formed around Haku and Sakura, and as they looked to the center of the dome they could see the girl they had been fighting Valkyrie who was surround by a fiery phoenix as she glared daggers at the other two females.

"You two are seriously pissing me off."

"**Secret technique: dance of the eternal phoenix"**

With no hand seals the large bird of fire that had surrounded her quickly launched at the two Kunoichi. Quickly thinking Haku grabs Sakura and uses the ice from her mirrors to teleport the two out of harm's way. After reaching a safe distance Haku saw her strongest ice jutsu get blown away by a phoenix covered in fire.

"Sakura here take this food pill. It's going to take both of us to take her down; my ice jutsu won't work on her super heated flames and I don't know what all the water jutsu you have but if we can combined two of our strongest water jutsu together we should be able to beat her."

Taking the soldier pill she looks at Haku. "I have one more jutsu that might help I'm not sure if I can pull it off though."

Nodding the two girls started to go through hand signs.

"**Water style: water dragon jutsu"**

"**Water style: Water from the heavens"**

Haku's jutsu took shape of a giant dragon made of pure water and it towered over the bridge and the two kunoichi. Sakura's jutsu did not take any shape at all it appeared that her jutsu was not coming into affect.

"Well it looks like the pink haired bitch is of no threat now are you?"

Just as Valkyrie finished her insult thunder roared in the sky above. Looking up one could see the dark clouds flowing in a circular pattern similar to that of a tornado then all at once the clouds crashed into each other and formed one big circling cloud right above Valkyrie.

The water dragon rushed towards the distracted kunoichi then suddenly it was sucked up into the clouds. The water on the side of the bridge was sucked up into the sky then all at once the water was released. The head of the water was a massive dragon with four angelic wings. With one mighty roar the dragon brought the four wings back and swung them forwarded.

Off of the four wings flew thousands of water feathers, all aimed to kill Valkyrie.

"**Phoenix style: great bird of fire."**

After a long serious of hand seals the kunoichi launched her jutsu to counteract the feathers of water. What she didn't expect was the feathers to tear through the bird of fire. All of the feathers hit the bird and over half of them where still falling towards her.

"**Phoenix style: great bird guardian" **

A giant bird of fire wrapped its wings around her and completely stopped the feathers of death from ending her life then she launched the bird at Sakura and Haku. Before the bird could hit the dragon of water slammed down and then raced towards Valkyrie.

No time to think she went to jump of the way before the tail and wings of the dragon wrapped around her and then exploded around the kunoichi and shredded her body.

"Haku (pant pant) I'm done (pant) I have no chakra left (pant) ."

With that she passed out from chakra exhaustion. She was fine with that there was no way that the enemy could have survived that.

"That fucking hurt you know."

"No"

"I'm not going to lie, that last jutsu your friend used would have killed me if not for my fire affinity."

As she walked towards Haku the sound of chirping birds was heard. Turning around they saw Sasuke charging at Valkyrie with a ball of lightening surrounding his hand.

"**Chidori"**

The lightening covered hand plunged through the girl's chest and out the other side covered in blood. Ripping out his arm Sasuke looks over to see Sakura barley moving and begins to panic. Quickly rushing over to his girlfriend Sasuke finds her just suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"What the fuck happened to my bridge" yelled Tazuna. "There's blood every were and look at all of these deep ruts it's going to take me an extra month to fix all of the damages!"

"That is if you get the chance to. These here lovely men are going to kill all of you and then they are going to destroy that pathetic little piece of shit town."

"You hear that boys we get to kill everyone!"

"Not everyone save the women for our own personal fun."

"**THE HELL YOU FUCKING WILL!"** Naruto shouted at the group of mercenaries his blood lust and hatred for rapists getting the better of him. **"YOU ALL WILL DIE HERE AND NOW BEFORE YOU VILLE BASTARDS EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO RAPE ANYONE"**

With his final outburst he vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared behind a group of ten mercs all falling to the ground with their heads hitting the ground before their bodies fell.

"Hey Kakashi are we going to let the little gaki have all of the fun or what?"

"No I don't think we will. I will need to talk to him about this though he just killed eleven people for his first kill."

The two jonin quickly rushed into the crowed of mercs slaughtering any that came near them, which wasn't much seeing as Naruto was dispatching them left and right in his rage driven massacre.

"Let's get out of here these guys are demons."

"No only one of us can be considered a demon."

Turning around they see a blond haired teen glaring at them. All they saw before their swift deaths where his slitted pupils, with a solid black iris and a black flame pattern and the blue pattern of a Sharingan.

"Pathetic." Was all he said as he stalked towards Gato who was cowering like a cowered from the three omnising figures standing in front of him.

I say we dissect him." Said Zabuza.

"No No we should burn him alive." Kakashi

"How about we give this sack of shit to the village and let them do what they want to his sorry ass."

"That works." The two older ninja said in unison.

Looking to the other end of the bridge the three of them saw the entire village with Inari and Tsunami standing in front of them all staring at the blood and damage done to the once beautiful bridge.

"Naruto I need to talk to you about what you just did here today."

"Kakashi-sensei don't bother. The kyuubi showed me images of all the battles and wars throughout history so when this day came I wouldn't do what Sasuke is right now. He needs you more than I do."

Looking over at Sasuke he finds him standing over the body of the kunoichi he had just killed.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. I just ended this young girl's life."

"Why did you kill her Sasuke?"

"She was about to kill Sakura-chan."

"So you did it to protect someone close to you?" all he received was a nod from the young Uchiha. "Then you did the right thing Sasuke. She was going to kill the one you loved and you reacted by defending her."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Putting his hand on the young boys shoulder to show him some comfort he turned and begun to help clean up the bridge before he noticed Naruto walking towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei the boss said to tell you that he will be in the forest for the next few days to clear his head, train and to find something that the enemy had told him about. Also he said do not come looking for him for he does not want to be found."

Saying what he needed to say he poofed out of existents.

(**With the real Naruto)**

The blonde shinobi was seen walking through the forest in what seemed like a random direction and pattern of movements. Suddenly he stops and summons a few shadow clones.

Standing in front of him where around fifty shadow clones. "I want you to split into ten groups of five." Once that was done he continued. "Half of you go back to those locations that striker told us about the rest of you I want to start working on chakra control, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and then work on perfecting the ninjutsu that we know."

The clones saluted and went to work on their respective tasks. The original Naruto began walking through the forest thinking about what happened at the bridge. True to his word the kyuubi had indeed shown Naruto all of the wars and gruesome battles that is not what was bothering him though. The one thing that was bothering him was the immense blood lust that he experienced on the bridge.

The desire to kill everyone he was around was not something he wished to experience again. Sitting down in a meditative pose he began to enter his mindscape.

(Fox cage)

"Kyuubi can you please explain to me why I experienced the immense blood lust earlier today."

"**That's easy you are becoming more demonic. The more of your yoki that melds with the rest of your chakra the more bloodthirsty you become."**

"Ok so what does that mean for me later on down the road? Will I become a mindless killer?"

"**No kit you won't since you are only going to become a half demon then your blood-lust will only show when you are in battle."**

The silence that soon enveloped the cage was suffocating to the giant fox so he began his transformation into his human form.

"Hey Naruto are you having second thoughts about all of this?"

"No it's not that I just don't want to hurt someone close to me is all" Naruto raises his head to look at the fox "You look different."

The human form of the fox was not as tall or muscular looking like the first time he had seen the fox and his outfit was now different. Now he was wearing black ANBU style pants with the silver grieves covering his shins and the top half of his outfit was a solid black muscle shirt with a black and red trench coat over the top. His kattana was at his hip and his dual wakizashis where on his back the handle going over each shoulder at an angle making an X.

"Well since you started taking my power so you can become a half demon I have started to disappear."

"WHAT! No you can't! You where the only one that was truly ever there for me, please Kyuubi don't leave."

"Kurama."

"What?"

"That's my name Kurama. Kyuubi no Kitsune is just a title. And I'm sorry Naruto but in combination with the seal and what we started all those years ago is making it to where you will completely consume my presence."

(Flashback)

"Alright Naruto listen up," getting the blondes full attention he continued. "This will take several years to complete and once I begin there is no stopping it, so do you still wish to do this?"

"Yes I do Kyuubi-sensei."

Nodding his head the Kyuubi began a long stream of hand seals both human and demonic.

"**Demonic art: fusion of mind and body"**

Instantly Naruto was consumed by a black shroud of shadows and flames.

"That is the begging of the process from this moment on you are a half demon and have your own source of yoki. Now before you ask every demon has their own unique ability. For example mine is fire yours can be anything and I don't even know what it will be."

"Has there ever been a time when two demons have had the same ability?"

"No there hasn't so whatever you get will be new and only usable by you.**" **_'now comes the hard part Naruto mastering your new powers and the loss of me'_

(Flashback end)

"Why the hell did you not tell me that before we started the damn thing!" Naruto was looking at Kurama with tears streaming down his face.

"For two reasons Naruto. One I have lived for centuries unable to die and find peace. Two when I was training you it was so I have a successor to the Fox clan. Once you accepted the fox contract you became my heir to the seat of power over all the foxes. Didn't you find it strange that they all called you Naruto-sama?"

"Well ya but I thought it was because I had you sealed inside of me."

"No young one it was not because of me. you have the potential to become something that no one has seen in decades maybe even centuries. You have a pure heart and the drive to protect everyone you find precious, but you also have the power to change everything."

Staring at his onetime teacher and long time friend Naruto could not keep the tears and sadness out of his eyes.

"How long do we have with each other before it is complete?"

"Roughly five years which is just enough time for me to finish training you in both your new eyes and you demonic chakra and jutsu. Today at the bridge you fully awakened you new ability. The gift of darkness and shadows."

Before he could ask any more questions all of his clones poofed out of existence to show they had gather everything from all the bases. But something caught his attention, one of his clones found some kind of cave but did not venture into the cave.

"Kit go and see what is in that cave and we will finish this talk later."

(Real world)

Naruto stood up from the ground and started to walk towards the cave his clone found.

As he was walking through the forest he kept thinking back to what his old friend had just told him, soon he will no longer have the massive fox with him anymore.

Without even realizing it Naruto continued to walk into the very cave he was looking for on auto pilot.

"**FINALLY YOU HAVE COME FOR MY POWER YOUNG ONE!"**

Without warning a very loud voice echoed inside of his head and brought him to his knees.

"**NOW WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY GIFT TO YOU."**

Looking around he spots what appears to be a shrine of some kind. The shrine was decorated with the images of four giant tigers all with multiple tails. The closest one to the ground had only a single tail. The second one had four tails and the third had seven tails. But that is not what surprised Naruto what truly surprised him was the tiger at the top of the shrine. The tiger at the top was larger than the others and had ten tails.

'_Kurama why am I seeing a tiger with ten tails on this shrine?'_

"**Those tigers are Kami's warriors, and the one with ten tails is the strongest of them all. He has more power than I do but could never defeat me."**

'_Why if he has ten tails shouldn't he be able to beat you?'_

"**Yes if I was a normal demon fox but I'm not normal. The fix clan can give their power to the head of the clan and increase his number of tails. I am the strongest fox and at one time we did fight and I was losing horribly I might add, but my clan gave me their power and strength and I grew a tenth tail."**

'_But why do you not have it now, iv only ever counted nine tails on you?'_

"**During the battle the one I loved was wounded and to save her I sacrificed my tenth tail so she can live. Soon after Kami herself heard about the small fight and took his power from him and apparently sealed him away."**

"**Hello Kurama long time no see a old friend?"**

"**Yes it is Byakko. So are you still a disobedient little shit or have you finally pulled you head out of your ass?"**

"**No old friend I am far to old now to be so brash. My son is now the leader of the clan I am just the one to find our chosen wielder of our power."**

"**I did not know you had a son. What is his name?"**

"**His name is Ryoku he is more like his mother than anything. He can be a caring soul but when a fight starts that he has to be in he becomes a ruthless warrior."**

"**And you believe that my container is the one destined to fight alongside your clan?"**

"**Let's put him through the test and find out. Be warned Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if you fail this test you will die, but if you can pass you will be able to use my clan in battle train in our was of combat in all the arts gain out eyes and have a large healing factor."**

"I will take your test Byakko-sama but I already have a contract with the foxes and an abnormally high healing factor."

"**My clan will fight alongside the fox clan if you pass the test and with our abilities you will not have to worry about your eye sight decaying over time using you new Sharingan eyes."**

"Let us begin."

**A/N this may be my longest chapter yet now as I said up top one reader expressed their dislike of Naruto losing his eyesight well this is the twist I was speaking of I never had the intention of hi losing his eyes.**

**Now I have two polls up on my page one will be for this story and the other will be for my new story I am working on along with this one so look for the new chapters for this story and for my second story that has no title right now so as always I hope you enjoyed the story and leave me a review of what you think.**

**P.S tell me if you think I should write a lemon scene later on for this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aright I closed the poll for this story a little early but I really wanted to get the second poll up. Most people that did vote chose to pick all of the above or the summoning contract. One reader requested that I turn this story into a Harem, now I am all fine with doing that I will just need to get the opinion of some more readers before I decide to turn it into a harem or not so if you want me to send me a message or leave a review with your choice and who you want into the harem.**

**Now on with the story (I own nothing)**

**Chapter 12**

The trip back to Konoha was very uneventful, as in nothing happened. It was by far the worst trip ever, they barley talked and there was absolutely no action. Sasuke and Sakura tried to talk with their blonde teammate but he would just ignore them and stare off into space.

"**Kit what's bothering you?"**

'_It's that test I took I don't know if I fully deserve the honor of leading one of the strongest summoning clans in the know world let alone two of them.'_

"**Kit you are the leader of the fox clan now and you have the backing of the tiger clan. You even gained the famed eyes of the tigers which combined with your Sharingan just made it possibly the strongest kekkei genkai in the world."**

'_How so?'_

"**Well for one the Sharingan is already a feared doujutsu, and then you also altered that when you became a half demon. Creating the Eikyuu Sharingan which has nine jutsu of its own. Five from the standard Sharingan and mangekyou Sharingan, and four that are specific to your eyes that are demonic and possibly twice as dangerous."**

'_So do you know what jutsu I have with my eyes?'_

"**Well as I was sifting through the eye using my chakra I was able to find out what they are. One is the Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Kamui, and Izanagi. Those five are some of the strongest eye techniques of the Sharingan. Now as you know the first three can cause some serious damage to the eyes themselves but with the tiger clan that is negated. The Izanagi is a forbidden jutsu that the Uchiha made forbidden due to the user losing the eye that cast the jutsu. Again with the tiger clan that is negated somewhat."**

'_What do you mean somewhat?'_

"**Well instead of losing the eye you simply can't cast it again in the same day. You will only be able to use it twice and then that will be it, I think that it will take it a full 24 hours before you could use that jutsu again."**

'_Ok so what of the other one that you told me about? I mean I know of the first three because you already told me about them but the other one I have never heard of."_

**Kamui is a jutsu that allows you to send things to a different dimension. It will take a lot of chakra to use but has no negative side effects; it can be long range or short whichever is needed at the time. **

'_Ok and the other four that are unique to my eyes alone?'_

"**Boy did you not listen to Byakko he fucking told you what they are right after you passed the test."**

(Flashback)

Touching the shrine that held the tiger clans leader Naruto was enveloped in a bright flash of light.

"Where the hell am I?"

Looking around all he saw was black then rising from the shadows in front of him was an exact copy of himself.

"**Well look at what we have here the goody two shoes piece of shit that rules this body."**

"Who are you?"

"**I am your true self. The side of you that lives in darkness and embraced the bloodshed. This is what happens when you have power and you wish to kill everything around you."**

Suddenly Naruto was flooded with images of him slaughtering his entire village. All of his friends that he grew up with the few that truly cared about him and the one he loved Yuugao.

"NOOOO! That will not be me I will never embrace the darkness and hatred that you are full of. I want power to protect them not kill them!"

"**Who are you fooling? This power that you have all you want to do is kill and kill some more. Those that you say love you they don't love you they fear you."**

"Maybe he is right why should I protect them? They never gave me any reason to trust them or even protect them."

As his thoughts drifted towards the darkness his evil side grew in size and the blackness of the room grew more pronounced. Then images of the hokage, his team, the ramen stand owners and many more, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and the rest of his friends and then Yuugao.

"NO they do love me and I will give my life to defend them with the power I have!" he rushed at his dark side and slammed a fist right through his chest. "I will never be like you! I will protect my loved ones and I will defend my village no matter what!"

Suddenly the image of darkness shattered and the room was filled with white and nothing else. Standing before Naruto was the biggest white tiger he had ever seen. Ten flowing tiger tails behind the tiger and a massive scar over his right eye and a jagged scar going across his jaw line on the left side.

"**Good job young one you fought against your darkness and won. Now before you ask if you would have given into the darkness of your heart you would have died."**

"So I passed? Really that was all the test was? I was expecting something much harder."

"**DO NOT GET COCKY BOY! You almost gave into the darkness when you were forced to relive all of you darkest days in your village. Now hold out your arm."**

As Naruto held out his arm Byakko slashed all ten of his tails across Naruto's arm. There was no pain instead he felt nothing at all but when he looked down he noticed a tattoo of a tiger wrapping around his arm similar to what the fox one did. Both of the summoning tattoos wrapped around his arm and intertwined their tails in the center of his chest. (A/N I don't remember if I put that in already or not. But basically on Naruto's right arm is the tattoo for the foxes and on his left is the tigers if I did forget to put that in tell me and I will explain it in more detail.)

"**Now you can summon my clan into battle or whenever you need us or just want to chat. With the eyes of the tiger comes three jutsu. One is a genjutsu that is stronger than the Tsukuyomi of the Sharingan. The second is a wind jutsu; it summons forth a tiger made of pure wind that will attack the enemy on a cellular level. The last one if you are able to unlock it you will be able to transform into a giant tiger." **

(Flashback end)

'_Ok but what of the last one? I only reactive three from the tiger clan.'_

"**That one was the only one that I was not able to figure out. It is said to be a combination of both clans; but the down side is you must work with the elders from both clans."**

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke suddenly shouted at Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts. As he looked around he noticed that he was in the hokage tower.

"Sorry and umm when exactly did we arrive here?"

"Haha Naruto-kun I was trying to ask you what happened during and after your fight with the enemy. And you arrived here around ten minutes ago."

"Ok."

Naruto started his recap of what happened when he fought Striker and then what happened after. From him finding the base of Gato and Striker. He then proceeded to tell everyone about the find of the tiger clan shrine.

"So let me see if I understand this. Not only did you fight and beat an A-ranked ninja but you also found his and Gato's base and raided them. And if that wasn't enough you also found a shrine that held the strongest clan in the known world?"

"Ya that sums it up."

"You are a real troublesome young ninja Naruto-kun."

"HEY! It's not my fault I attract so much damn trouble! I don't even do anything and yet assholes still come out of the wood works hunting my ass down."

Without waiting for a replay from his superiors Naruto left in a hurry through the large double doors.

Walking around the village he was greeted with the same old looks from all of the people he passed. The looks of hatred detest and disgust from everyone he passed. No matter what he did or tried they always seem to think the same of him.

"Hey Naruto wait up!"

Turning around to see who had called his name he spotted his team and the rest of his graduating class.

"Oh hey guys what's up?"

"Well for one you stormed out of the meeting hall with the hokage and two you have been spacing out a lot so we have been worried."

"I just have had a lot on my mind is all. I need to go and do some training so I will talk to you all later."

Naruto left in a burst of speed that rivaled Guy's own speed. No one could even say anything as he left.

"Well shit now how are we supposed to talk with him?"

"We don't we just let him be and hope he comes and talks to us about whatever is bothering him."

As the group left they were all wondering what could be bothering their blonde haired friend. No one ever expected that their favorite hyperactive friend would go to the one place no one dared to go."

(Forest of death)

'_Kyuubi why did you bring me out here?'_

"**You know you could call me by my fucking name you disrespectful little shit, and the reason why we are out here is so you can train using everything you have gained over the past few years. Starting today we will start the final phase of your fox clan training and start you tiger clan training."**

'_One I don't feel comfortable using your real name and two what do I have to do?'_

"**First summon me and then summon Byakko for your tiger training/"**

Doing as he was instructed to do Naruto summoned both leasers of the clans.

"**Let us begin."** Was the statement from both of the two leaders.

(Time skip)

Naruto was walking back towards the main gate of the forest of death when three kunai buried themselves in the ground in front of him.

"You are very brave you little brat. Not many people come inside of my forest and leave it alive."

"Who the hell are you?"

Looking up Naruto saw a women wearing a tan over coat that covered up a very tight purple shirt that was over a fishnet shirt. Her legs where long and slender looking with a very short skirt that barley came to her knees.

"The name is Anko Mitarashi and this is my forest."

"I don't see your name on it."

Pulling out a kunai she carves her name into the bark of the tree she was standing on. She looked down on Naruto from her spot on the tree and grinned at him. "Now it is!"

"You really are fucking insane you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know kid."

"Ok how about you are the first person I have run into that hasn't tried to kill me on sight. Oh how about the fact that you are the only person besides a handful that doesn't look at me with complete and total distaste and hatred. Or the fact that this is the only training ground I can use that some jackass doesn't try and kill me in."

Naruto had gone off on the women due to her being a bitch to him. The nerve she had of claiming that this forest was hers. The sound of laughing soon filled his ears.

"I have had the same problem honestly. Don't look so surprised gaki I was the apprentice to the villages' number one traitor."

"Oh so you where trained by the snake bastard huh? I don't see how that would make people hate you for just being his apprentice? Me? Me I have no control over why people hate me I mean when you have a giant fox sealed inside of your gut and people wish nothing more than to see you dead than look at you there is not a whole lot you can do."

Anko just could not even bring here self to look the kid in the eyes after his little speech. Not only did he hit the nail on the head with her own past by only being his apprentice really shouldn't have made a difference but it did. Not only that though this kid also has probably had it worse than anyone she knows.

"You know you're right. I don't think that it should matter either but to the people of this village they form ideas about you before you can show them differently."

As Naruto looked into Anko's eyes all he could see was sadness, depression and the over whelming desire to prove everyone wrong. He himself wasn't sure how he was able to read a person's emotions like he was but he did know that there was no ill intentions from this women.

"I'm not sure why but I feel like I can trust you. It is either because I can't feel any ill intentions or it could be that I smell something familiar about you. You smell of water, flowers, snakes, and yet oil used to polish and clean weapons."

"Well the snakes and oil are all me the others is your little lover Yuugao."

"And why would a woman like her hang around with a woman like you?"

"And what do you mean by a woman like me Naruto-kun?"

Turning slowly around to the new voice in the forest he saw the very woman he was talking about right behind him.

"I merely meant that you are sweet and beautiful and she is not is all."

"Oh so you don't think I'm good looking brat! I will have you know that I am the best damn kunoichi in the village in both appearance and availability."

"You also forgot bat shit crazy. And beauty is in the eye of the beholder and you my dear are most certainly not beautiful."

The silence that over took the area was noticed by all animals and the one male ninja there that it was a very bad idea.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE RUNT!" both kunoichi suddenly shouted out at the blonde and began to chase him through the forest.

"Yuugao-chan I thought you loved me!" Naruto was never one to really panic but when you have to very pissed off kunoichi chasing you anyone would panic.

"I do Naruto-kun so much so that I will also be waiting at your house as soon as we catch you in this damn forest!"

Naruto began to cry as he ran through the woods for his life.

**A/N: Alright this is one of my shorter chapters but I wanted to get a new chapter up quick. Now a lot you are going to be wondering why there is a lot of skips throughout this chapter. Now no flames about it for the love of god just trust me and know that they will all be filled in with in the next two chapters. and if you have not read my new story check it out. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N alright alright this will be the next chapter in Naruto the new Sharingan. Now I did not get as many reviews about the story as I wanted but one did stick out. One reader said he does not understand the chase seen. Now there is not much to understand Naruto said something that pissed the two women off and he has no clue what he did.(Sound familiar guys). But if you are still confused after this chapter message me with your questions because a lot will be explained in this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

Naruto was seen running through the woods of the forest of death with two very pissed off kunoichi behind him.

'_Wait why the hell am I running I didn't do anything.'_

Deciding to stop the chase that he was in for some damn reason he turns around to meet the two head on. "Why the hell are you two chasing me?"

"Because one you were being very rude Naruto-kun." Said Yuugao starting to pout.

"And two it was fun," Anko said with a sadistic grin. "I love chasing little babies through my forest."

Naruto just stared at the two but then something clicked in his head when she made that grin and licked her lips like she did. "Hey wait a minute I remember you now! You where that crazy chick that dragged me to the hokage tower!"

Anko looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. "Oh hey ya. You where fast at that time what happened to that speed you showed against those ANBU?"

"Easy I trained myself into the ground to the point that it hurts to breathe right now." And then nothing, nothing was said by anyone as Naruto leaned forwarded and saw darkness.

Thinking that maybe they had hurt Naruto but then they heard a light snoring signaling that he had just passed out.

"Aww he's so quiet!"

"Ya when he sleeps it's like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"So I have been meaning to ask you this Yuugao but how the hell did you two even end up together? I mean come one your sixteen almost seventeen and he is no older than fourteen."

"It's a long story. It was around his fourteenth birthday actually."

(Flashback)

Yuugao was walking home after a mission debriefing. It was the night of the kyuubi festival and the young blonde that the festival targeted was walking towards his apartment.

No one even tried to attack him because he was extremely pissed off! Not only had his team fucked him over by not including him in on lunch they did it when it was still his birthday. Now just being ignored by his team was fine by him he didn't really like them all that much but still it was just common curtsey to at least wish him happy birthday. As Yuugao watched the blonde closely she failed to notice the group of six people sneaking up on her.

"What do we have here?" said some random civilian that was heavily intoxicated.

Turning around Yuugao did not pay them any attention and started to walk away again.

"I don't think so babe." Some chunin walked out of the group and grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly she felt weak, was this guy stealing her chakra. "I know how to deal with uptight bitches like you." They started to drag her into a ally and there was nothing she could do.

Even with all of her ANBU training she couldn't fight off so many low level people after having a month long S ranked mission that left her both mentally and physically drained and to top it all of the chunin that grabbed her was a chakra stealer. Two more chunin walked up and pulled out some kunai with ninja wire attached to the ring at the end.

"Let's tie this bitch up." Even if they were heavily intoxicated they were still dangerous.

The chunin that was apparently the leader walked up and with one fluid motion cut her pants all the way up to her shirt, but did not touch her underwear in the least. Then just as fast as the first time the chunin ripped her bra off of her chest and went to reach for her panties with a hand that was no longer there.

"AHAAHA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAND!" panic started to over whelm the group till the three chunin turned back to the group of random villagers and noticed that all of them either had their heads cut clean off or where split in two.

"You know through my whole life all you people ever called me was demon and monster and yet you all where just about to rape a women an act that not even demons would do." The three chunin turned back around to look at the voice and saw a young boy around fourteen with spiky sun kissed blonde hair, slitted pupils for eyes and an outfit that was both black and blood red. "And I hate rapists." His eyes suddenly filled with uncontrolled fury.

Drawing his kattana faster than many thought possible and then appearing behind the three of them. "I hope you rot in hell you sick fucks." Sliding the blade home with and audible click the three men fell in pieces their heads rolling off of their bodies followed by the arms legs and a torso that was split into five different sections.

"Are you ok miss?" asked Naruto as he took off his coat and raped her in it.

"I am fine Uzumaki-san."

"Wow you know my name and yet I don't know yours."

"Don't be silly you know me I was the one who sparred with you in kenjutsu." Finishing her sentence she quickly blacked out. Not wanting to just leave her laying there on the ground Naruto picked her up and took her to his house.

(Flashback end)

"Wait your telling me he killed three chunin and around six random civilians?"

"Ya I don't really remember the exact number but I do remember he was pissed. He really does hate raspiest and he is also the nice guy you could meet."

Anko just stared at her long time friend. Not only was she almost raped but the man that saved her just so happened to be the most hated person in the village.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well shortly after that I woke up in his bed while he was nowhere to be seen. At first I thought it was just a dream but then he walked into the room."

(Flashback)

The day after the festival was very uneventful for most people for Naruto it was a living hell. Especially this one in particular, not only had he killed roughly six civilians but he had also killed three chunin. So he was sure that the council was going to be in an uproar for his head.

"How long was I out?" Oh and let's not forget about the women in his house.

"You where asleep for about six hours. You passed out soon after I brought you back to my house, and before you even ask no I did not do anything to you."

Looking at the young boy Yuugao finally realized who he was. This boy in front of her was the kyuubi host and the most hated being in the entire village.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Hmm dead no. I left the village after a real nasty beating and was trained by the very thing that I am hated for."

(Flashback end)

"And that's it? You woke had breakfast talked a little and then left?"

"Ya. A little later that day I was called into the Hokage's office to discuss what happened and then I went to lunch with Naruto."

"So after you woke up in his house you started to spend more time with him?"

"At first I thought it was the nightingale affect. Falling for the one that saved your life, but in the end I realized that I didn't fall for him because he saved me. I fell for him because no matter what this village throws at him he gets right back up and keeps defending it."

The two women continued to stare at the blonde for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes.

"Well I am going to go and leave you two alone." Anko gave her friend a little wink and left before she could say anything.

Standing up and carrying Naruto back to his apartment. Once she arrived she tried to lay him down on his bed but decided on sleeping there tonight, even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

A few hours later Naruto woke up to a knock on his front door. When he went to stand he noticed a weight on his chest. Looking down he sees the women he fell in love with laying on his chest.

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Sakura the only loud mouthed teen he knew, great. Deciding to just ignore her he went back to sleep as he laid his head back on the pillow there was a series of knocks. Three in total to be exact and then a loud smack. The door to his apartment was broke down and the two laying in bed rushed into the living room.

"Sakura give me a reason on why I should not kill you right now?"

Looking at her teammate she notices that he is pissed. "Sorry" was all she said

"What do you want anyways I was taking a nap?"

Sakura looked up and saw that Naruto was without a shirt and there was a women in the room with long purple hair and in a very baggy pants with what seemed like that was all.

"Right you where taking a nap huh? Then why are the two of you damn near naked and look like you just got out of bed together?"

"Actually that is a good question. I don't remember coming home, but my shirt was destroyed during training, but I don't remember Yuugao coming over." Naruto was just as losed as sakura was.

"That would be because of me. I brought you home and fell asleep with you I actually just got back from a mission earlier today."

"Right any ways Naruto the hokage wants us in his office."

The two teammates walked in complete silence for half of the trip to the tower. Sakura continuously glanced at Naruto and it was starting to irritate him.

"Can I help you with something Sakura?"

"I was just wondering if you can help me get stringer is all Naruto?"

Stopping so he can look at the girl he stared her right in the eyes. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want me to help you? You are the medic of the team and I have to experience in that field."

"That's just it I don't want to be just a medic. I realized during our mission to wave that I was almost no help at all. I mean I did help Haku out a little but I was really only able to use three jutsu at most that where of any use."

"So do you want me to help you with your low chakra reserves or what?"

"Yes I would like that as well but I was mostly asking for training in taijutsu or kenjutsu maybe even some water jutsu or earth if you know any."

Naruto started to walk again before he turned to Sakura. "I can't help you with the elemental jutsu since I know none but the kenjutsu and taijutsu I can help you with."

"Thank you wait what about my chakra?"

"That will build as we train."

The two walked the rest of the way to the tower in complete silence. Naruto thinking of what he can put her through without killing her and Sakura thinking along the same lines as Naruto.

The two walked into the office and the hokage immediately flew through hand seals.

"Sit down you two now!" The furry the hokage held in his voice startled the two, the hokage never talked to people like that. "There are two things I would like to discuss with the two of you. One would be why is Zabuza Momochi and his daughter is standing in my office and claiming to be friends with you?"

Looking to the corner of the room they spotted Zabuza and Haku. "Where the hell did you guys go after we left wave?"

"We snuck in using Haku's ice mirrors."

"But that was two days ago!"

"We got distracted."

Naruto and Zabuza continued to argue back and forth the other residents in the room watched quietly. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and apparently the hokage had enough.

"It's apparently clear that you all are friends now on to my next order of business with these two. Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi you two are here by instated in Konoha's ninja ranks. Zabuza you will be a jounin unless you want to go for ANBU and Haku you are a Chunin." The happiness spread through everyone till the hokage was serious once again. "Now Kakashi get in here NOW!" very quickly Kakashi appeared in the room without his book present. "Sasuke Uchiha has left the village."

"WHAT?" was the answer asked and or shouted by everyone in the room.

"We are unsure of why, but we do know who took him or he went with. It was Orochimaru, he either kidnapped the boy or the boy went willingly."

"What do you want us to do Hokage-sama?" surprisingly it was Naruto who asked and even more surprising was he was respectful about it.

"I already have an ANBU squad hunting them down."

Just then one member from that very squad crashed through the window with a hole in his chest right where his heart used to be. Everyone also noticed that the hole was made from a Chidori.

"Well I guess that answers the question on if he went willing or not."

No one could say anything. The love of Sakura's life the one that she liked since she was in the academy and finally started a relationship with. Naruto had a brother in the last Uchiha and now he was shattered. Kakashi had failed his students and his village. Zabuza and Haku didn't really care they didn't know the kid as well as everyone else.

"Why would he leave the village though? He said that he was going after his brother with his team with us!" sakura was hysterical; she dropped to the floor and started crying her eyes out.

"Naruto I want you and six others to chase them down and bring him back dead or alive." Naruto just looked at the hokage and activated his Eikyuu Sharingan and said nothing just nodded his head.

Without another word Naruto disappeared in a crimson flame leaving everyone speechless.

"That was like the forth Hokage's flying thunder god."

Nobody said anything and continued to stare at the spot where Naruto just left. Sakura had passed out either from the stress, crying herself to sleep or maybe Naruto had placed her in a genjutsu.

(With Naruto)

'_Why Sasuke? Why did you leave the village?'_

Naruto sent some clones out to gather the ones needed for this mission and continued through the main gate.

**A/N alright short chapter but one big twist. What has Sasuke done? Well review the story and tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N alright everyone I am back and I'm still kicking. Now the reason why I have not written in so long is simple. My computer crashed and it took me awhile to get it up and running again. Now one review that made me laugh was by one of my more frequent readers, he asked why the hell did I start the retrieval arc so soon and the answer is simple it's not the retrieval arc its different so read and find out how different it truly is. **

Chapter 14 I don't own Naruto sadly

Naruto was rushing through the forest trying to catch up to his long time friend. When would he have been able to leave the village? They had just gotten back from a mission a few days ago.

"Naruto!"

Not hearing the shouting behind him Naruto continued to run forward intent on ending this chance before it can begin.

"Naruto damnit listen," snapping out of his haze he sees Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "You need to tell us the situation so we don't go in blind."

Not breaking stride he answers. "Orochimaru possibly kidnapped Sasuke, or he willingly went with him that is unsure."

The group of four continued to run through the forest when Kiba spoke up. "Straight ahead they stopped."

The group landed in a small clearing and noticed four people standing there looking right at them, except one had his back turned to the group and that was Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" turning around slowly Sasuke looked straight at Naruto with eyes glazed over and a vacant look in them. "What the hell did you do to him you bastard?"

"Sasuke-kun is just under the use of my new jutsu. It takes the fundamentals of the puppeteers in Suna and the Yamanaka clan in konoha. And as for the ANBU I had Sasuke kill him and used a puppeteer trick to control him."

Naruto stared the man down he had been wondering about the ANBU but he never voiced it could he be reading his mind or was he just that predictable. "The answer is neither Naruto. I am good enough to spot the questions in your eyes and I know all about you young one. I even know who your parents are and what you contain."

The look on Naruto's face said it all who ever this guy was knew way to much information and was most likely out of there league. Looking the man over they see that he has pale skin slitted snake like eyes, and a kimono that matched his skin. Long hair and a set of earrings and was fairly tall possibly six foot two. There was only one man in all of the elemental nations that fit that appearance Orochimaru an S-ranked missing ninja and the snake sannin.

"Naruto we have to get out of here we are no match for him!"

"What do you mean Shikamaru? Are you that lazy to fight?"

"Orochimaru you bastard give me back my brother!"

Kiba and Choji were shocked to find out that the man in front of him was none other than the S-ranked missing nin Orochimaru but what surprised Naruto and Shikamaru is who said it. Standing off to the right of the group was none other than Itachi Uchiha the oldest of the Uchiha clan and the one that singlehandedly slaughtered his own family in the hopes to gain power. But wait if he wanted to gain power then why was he defending his brother?

"Itachi-nissan?" The shock of the group only grew more as Naruto was the one to call him brother.

"Hello Naruto-kun it has been awhile."

The two stared at each other while everyone else was speechless except Orochimaru who was furious that not only had the kyuubi vessel interrupted him but so did Itachi the one who was stronger than himself. "Why Itachi-kun its so nice to see you again."

Without even saying a word Itachi rushed in and slammed a fist into Orochimaru's stomach with enough force to cause the man to cough up some blood. Pivoting in his left leg Itachi lashed out with a straight kick to the other man's head and sent him reeling back. Without missing a beat the older Uchiha flew through handseals for the prize jutsu of the Uchiha clan.

"**Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu."**

The ball of fire was larger than normal and was not the normal orange color of fire but a scorching white; the heat radiating off of the ball of fire was hot enough to ignite the tress and other foliage surrounding the area. Orochimaru while impressed with the strength of the jutsu was not going to stand around and let it hit him, even he would be at a disadvantage with the heat rolling off the ball of fire.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed over and slammed a fist to the side of his friend and teammates head. The dazed look in the young Uchiha's eyes faded and he fell to the ground.

The rage that bubbled inside of Orochimaru was rolling off of him in waves as his jutsu wore off of his next body.

"Goddamit. I will get the Sharingan no matter what. And if I can't have Sasuke then neither will konoha." Rushing forwarded Orochimaru drew his kusanagi from his mouth and went to stab at the blonde boy first.

Seeing the blade drawn and headed towards him Naruto activated his Eikyuu Sharingan to avoid the blade but was not needed because just as the blade was about to pierce his heart Sasuke appeared in front of him. Due to the height difference Sasuke took the blade in his right kidney while not an instant kill it was still fatal.

"SASUKE!" an explosion of red chakra erupted from Naruto's body and threw the two people in front of him away. As soon as he unleashed the chakra a shockwave knocked everyone off of their feet; but what he did not notice was the small amount of Sasuke's blood that fell into his eyes.

The explosion of power knocked everyone down and sent the three assailants flying through the air and right into a patrolling ANBU squad. The three assailants though powerful could not take on that many opponents, between the ANBU and Itachi Uchiha the fight was already damn near impossible to win; but add in the fact that the kyuubi Jinchuuriki is pissed and looking to rip into anything around him it was a good idea to get out of dodge.

"We are leaving now!" Orochimaru looked at his two companions and quickly left.

And with that the three of them left the area quickly. Now the rest of the individuals that where in the clearing had to face down an enraged Jinchuuriki, along with the fact that his chakra seemed to be going hay wire and not under his control.

"What's going on!" shouted Shikamaru; no one except Itachi has ever felt something so potent and full of hatred.

"We need to get out of here now!" Itachi was trying to get everyone to leave quickly but they were all rooted to the floor.

"We are not leaving our friends behind." Itachi stared at the two and was surprised that the group of young genin where staring him down and even willing to risk everything for their friends. The very reason why he loved the village he gave up.

Just then something unexpected happened the once foul red chakra that had begun to ravage the landscape was suddenly changed with a much more dense and foul black chakra. Not even Itachi the ever impressive and stoic massacre of his own clan was able to stand when he felt the pressure slam on top of them all. He slowly turned around to see Naruto standing just feet from them all. Slowly the blonde raised his head and everyone saw a sight that will forever haunt their dreams. His eyes changed they were all used to seeing his eyes with the blue and white Sharingan (except Itachi.) but now he had a slitted pupil solid black eyes and his Sharingan connected all together in a circle with only two tomas being visible the third was inside his pupil. Then another change begun to take place the tomas of his eyes turned red his pupil turned to a ghostly white and then the rest of his eyes turned black and red in a flame pattern.

"What the hell is going on? His eyes, he has the Sharingan but then again its not. Naruto what the hell happened to you when I left?"

'_Kurama what can I do to save Sasuke? I don't want to loose my brother.'_

"**You have to control your chakra for starters. The rest of your friends are dying from the density and also the combination of mine and your chakra. Secondly you have to summon ** **Byakko he can heal Sasuke and the two of you can get him back to the village to be properly healed." **

"**Summoning jutsu" **standing before the group was a massive white tiger with ten tails swaying back in forth. "Byakko please you have to heal Sasuke or he may die."

Without even saying a word Byakko brought one of his tails down and begun to heal the dying Uchiha. Then he picked everyone up and disappeared from the area. The only ones left was the group of ANBU.

"What the hell just happened?" one of the ANBU asked. The others just shook their heads and begun to clean up the area.

(Konoha hospital)

The door busted open and in rushed in Naruto carrying Sasuke in his arms.

"I need a doctor please Sasuke was hurt."

The doctors quickly rushed over to help the young Uchiha and a few of them gave little snide remarks towards Naruto that he just ignored and continued to stare off into space. He nearly killed everyone losing control of his emotions and Sasuke may die.

"Naruto I'm sorry to tell you this but the sword Sasuke was stabbed with is coated in a very deadly poison that no one in my staff is capable of counteracting the only one is able to stop the poison is one of my students named Tsunade and she left the village long ago and hasn't returned."

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure and he just could not believe what he was hearing. His brother may die and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Hokage-sama what if we searched for her?" looking to the corner of the room the aged hokage was able to see Itachi Uchiha the only other real threat to the village; but the hokage knew the real reason behind his defection from the village and knew he could be trusted.

"Well Itachi its good to see you once again after so many years. And I see you have already rekindled your relationship with young Naruto."

"Yes Hokage-sama I have. I ran into Naruto and his group of friends when they had encountered Orochimaru outside the gates of Konoha. Orochimaru has developed a technique that allows him to control ones own mind similar to the Yamanaka's own jutsu."

"well then we will have to watch out for him especially with the chunin examines coming next month. Thank you Itachi you may go back to your old assignment. I know you are not able to stay in this village for very long due to your past here."

"Actually hokage-sama if it was alright with you I would like to stay here in my home village and train both Naruto and Sasuke."

The aged hokage stared at the young man before him. One of the most promising shinobi he had ever had under his control. "Yes Itachi I believe I can make that work."

**A/N alright everyone I know this is ungodly short but I had to post it. I was away for a while for the military and I am leaving again real soon so I wont be able to update my stories. But when I can get some free time I will be posting for both of my stories once more.. so please bare with me on this its going to take a while to update but I hope that you enjoyed what I have written up to this point.**


End file.
